RUSH: Book 1
by LawsonTR01
Summary: Tactical Response find themselves in a dangerous race across the city when a series of sieges held on shopping centers and seemingly random break-in's are all a lead up to a much sinister plot to cause chaos; TR face some of their hardest times yet.
1. Chapter 1  The Siege

**Chapter 1 – The Siege**

It'd been a hard day on the streets for Tactical Response. TR1 were completely bombarded with petty cases, and TR2 had been dealing with a siege for at least a day and a half. Sergeant Brendan Joshua and his team were really under the pump, and the only possible hope that they had of ending the siege that had drawn on for the greater part of their days was negotiations.

Finding his way out of the CCTV van, Josh trailed off to where TR1 had been pulling up after being called in by Leon the technical support at base. Exiting from the front passenger seat, Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake found his way to his close friend and fellow colleague.

"Still going is it?" Shannon, a senior constable in TR1 questioned in Josh's direction as she disbanded the vehicle, along with Sergeant Dominic Wales.

"Yeah. We've had Kerry on our asses the whole time. We really need to wrap this up, Lawson." Josh trailed off to his superior, eyeing him up for a moment.

"Alright. Josh, I need you to get Michael, Stella and Christian ready to breach the center. If I can't talk this guy down, we're going to have to use force." Lawson explained, adjusting his earpiece as he made his way to the communications tents. In his stride, the Senior Sergeant called in to Leon, "What's the story Leon?"

"Yeah Lawson, the offender now confirmed to be a Cameron Larose is ex-marine's. From what we can tell he's taken the entire center under his mercy to try and get back some money he lost in the construction of the facility. He's refusing to let up before he's fully endorsed of his twenty-five thousand dollars."

Rubbing a hand over his head, Lawson clicked his microphone in again and spoke in gratitude, "Alright, thanks for that Leon."

Finally finding himself in the communications tent, Lawson summoned all of the current occupants out of the tent, welcoming his own team in.

"Shannon, Dom, set yourselves up and get comfortable. I'm not expecting this to be a quick negotiation."

"Lawson, can I go primary on this?" Shannon piped up. It was no secret that Senior Constable was looking for an opportunity to prove herself. She was the second newest addition to the team, and her skills had been questioned by her peers and her leaders, time and time again. Turning his head to his fellow officer, Lawson contemplated the outcome and nodded his head, "Done."

Squeezing through the tight space that was left in the communication's tent with the team within, Lawson fixed a chair right next to where Shannon would be taking up Primary negotiator; he'd have to talk her through it – even if Shannon had at times proven that she was capable of running things on her own.

Leaning back in his seat, Senior Sergeant Blake signalled Dom to make contact with Josh and his team, to further confirm that they had taken their positions if an infiltration was required.

Only seconds past before the confirmation came, "They're all set, Lawson." Dom nodded.

Taking a piece of paper from a nearby note book, Lawson began scribbling away with a pen he'd found on the desk before him. Some small notes and a guide to dealing with the situation that was about to emerge; it couldn't hurt if Shannon had that little extra aid.

"If you get stuck, go by what I've wrote there. Make sure you keep on top; don't agree to any terms without first consulting myself and Kerry. Is that clear?" Lawson's eyes fixed themselves on Shannon, the utmost seriousness filling them.

"Got it." Shannon spoke after a brief pause, her eyes scanning over the notes that were before her; she was nervous. Even the most experienced of negotiators were nervous, but when you had the lives of thirty to forty people in your hands, the pressure was even greater. There was an extended period of silence, both on communication devices and amongst the teams, but it was broken by Leon's voice – "Connecting you now Lawson." And in that second, the connection between Tactical response and Cameron Larose was initiated.

"Mr Larose this is Senior Constable Shannon Henry of Tactical response."

"G'day Shazza."

"Mr Larose, I'm here to try and understand why you're doing this; can you help me understand that?"

"From what I hear you folks know the story. I just want my god damn money back; is that too much to ask for?"  
>"Cameron…. Can I call you Cameron? I understand that you want your money back but this isn't the best way to go about it. There are children in there with you and I'm sure they would be quite frightened with what you're doing, don't you agree? How about you let the people go and we can discuss exactly what we can do with the relevance to your money?" Shannon's eyes were locked on Lawson, watching him to see if he had been pleased with how Shannon was doing so far; he was.<p>

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Cameron didn't speak for a long several moments.

"Nah, I've got the upper hand this way, Shazz – I think I'll be keeping my leverage. It's been a pleasure speaking with your darling, but I've got to go." And just like that, the phone call ended.

Biting his lip in frustration, Lawson gazed on as he listened to the beeping of the hang up tone. His eyes blinked with every tone and his lips looked dry from the sheer irritation of how close Shannon had got to talking him out of what he was doing; the man was actually considering it!

"Alright Shannon, we're going to give him a call back in a minute – give him some time to really linger on what you said."

With a simple nod, Shannon stood up from her seat and left the tent. She needed some fresh air. Her ears were burning and the back of her neck was on fire. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she could hear the sound of her heart pumping vigorously in her ears; there was just so much pressure that came with the job. Brushing her hands over her face, Shannon found that she was eventually pulling her hair into a tighter pony tail than it already was, heaving a sigh of relief that she had done so well in the primarily first attempt at negotiating with Cameron Larose.

Josh and his team remained positioned at the entrance doors to the facility, their ear pieces receiving everything that Shannon was saying when she was conducting the negotiations.

"Lawson, I don't think it's a good idea to have Shannon on Primary for this." Josh spoke simply into his microphone, whole heartedly hoping for Shannon to hear. It wasn't that the group lacked faith in her; it was more that Josh was worried that if all of this was to go down hill, Shannon would have to deal with the heart wrenching reality that she had gotten several young children and many older people killed.

"She's got this, Josh. If she's starting to lose her feel for it half way through I'll pull her out, otherwise it's my call and I'm having her take Primary."

"Whatever you say Master and Commander." Josh growled deeply into his receiver, both Michael and Christian chuckling away at Josh's reference.

Leaning back on the wall for support (as well as cover), Michael took a glance through the transparent sliding doors that were before them.

"What if we have to go in Josh? The place is huge, there's no way were going to locate Cameron before he makes for an escape."

"Michael, we've got teams on all exits – use your head Muppet." A grin escaped Josh's lips and Christian was still chuckling along from what Josh had called Lawson, but Michael face was rock solid. A glimpse of shame flashed across his face at his question and the response he'd been given. "Good point." He lipped over to his superior, taking back to the cover, his head clunking back against the wall.

Shannon couldn't find it within herself to return into the communications area until she was summoned by Lawson. The smallest of moments inside the tents confounds felt as if it were hours – hours with pressure and responsibility sitting firmly atop of your shoulders.

Dom was sitting casually in the background with his head rested comfortably on his hand which was supported by the table holding up the Sergeants elbow. Lawson was positioned at high alert right next to where Shannon was sitting; just as before. Shooting a gaze in Shannon's direction, Lawson invited her to take the phone call again, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright Leon, connect us." Lawson once again leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over as he watched Shannon waiting for the voice on the other end to return; it didn't. Shannon's eyes flashed from the paper in front of her to Lawson and back again, before finally, her eyes settled on her superior; she was confused.

"No answer." She spoke simply, and Lawson sprung up off of his seat and vanished out of the communications tent, following through to the CCTV van.

"What've we got? Any movement?" he queried, gazing from screen to screen.

"None. Camera's have been showing the same thing for hours now." One of the observers informed.

Standing in silence for a moment as he contemplated the possibilities, Lawson cussed under his breath and finally transmitted his voice to all units, "Josh, get in there. CCTV footage has been tampered with. It looks like he's had tapes replaying. God knows if he's even still in there."

Before Lawson could even finish his explanation, Josh, Michael and Christian entered the facility clearing the first several rooms, while Stella held her position away from the group and in a vantage spot as a sniper.

Through the searches of the entire facility, Josh and his team found nothing, but the hostages were pinpointed and were safe.

"Lawson, we've got the hostages secured but there's no sign of Larose." Josh informed the negotiator.

"Copy that." Lawson responded simply.

It took several hours for all the equipment to be cleaned up and packed away. Both TR1 and TR2 were fatigued and both were extremely frustrated with the result of the siege.

Lawson was pleased to have secured the hostages in a safe manner, but to have successfully captured Cameron would have put the icing on the cake.

"How do you think he got away, Lawson?" Josh queried as the teams began to return to their primary vehicles.

"Honestly Josh, I don't have the slightest idea. My moneys on the underground car back. Team seven wasn't positioned until the second call took place and that was more than enough time for Cameron to have escaped on his own. Have we questioned the hostages to see what they know?"

Dom disbanded from the group of younger officers and formed in with the leading officers in TR, giving his own contribution to the conversation.

"Uniforms just finished with them, Lawson. They don't know anything."

"Shit. Well, we've got to tell Kerry how things panned out. Go home, get some rest, we'll debrief in the morning."

Morning came and Tactical Response found themselves back and headquarters. Each and every one of them was just as tired as they were the night before; after all, sleep wasn't easy to come by when the mind was lingering on exactly what had happened to Cameron Larose after his escape. Lawson had been the first on base, prepping for debrief and explaining everything to Kerry, whilst Josh followed in just after to start a work out in the gym, followed by a shower. Michael, Christian, Shannon and Stella seemed to come in at the same time – right before debriefing began.

"Yesterday wasn't the best outcome, but, with the negatives set aside, saving those hostages was a great act. As a team we worked well, as a unit we worked well and in our specialist roles we worked well. Cameron Larose is currently being tracked by uniforms; any information found on him is immediately sent to us. We've still got that case." Lawson put blandly, watching as his team filled out the paper work that was necessary. Kerry had found herself sitting in the corner of the room with her regular brown curls, black leather jackets and black jeans accompanied by heeled boots and a white undershirt. It was a casual and yet professional look; one that only she seemed to be able to pull off. Everyone else was already suited up. Their vests were on, their hair neatly out of their eyes and their combat boots done tightly to ensure comfort and support.

"Unless Inspector Vincent has something to add, I think we can get back out on the roads?" Lawson glanced back at Kerry almost in an inviting fashion. With the invite, Kerry gave an arrogant and sarcastic smirk, before standing from her seat, her hands pocketed and her eyes centered on the team before her.

"Media's going to make this all seem like a shit storm. I'm not going to sugar-coat it because they're not. If you have an issue with keeping your emotions in check, I suggest you take the next few weeks off; because you guys are going to be copping a lot of shit." Kerry put simply, directing the majority of her speech at Josh. It was inevitable that Brendan Joshua would lose his temper at one point or another – it had happened at least three to four times in the past, and he had only narrowly kept his job as a result.

"That's all I've got to say. Go, work." Kerry shooed her peers off with her hand as she marched irritably out of the room.

Josh's attention was barely on the conversation at hand; in fact it was more on his report in which he was filling in before him. Signing it off, each of the Tactical Response team members placed their sheets on a pile and vanished out to the garage. The vehicles were set and ready to be taken out. All that tactical response needed now was a job or two to get their day on an eventful roll.


	2. Chapter 2 The Pursuit

Chapter 2 – The Pursuit

It had been a long day of patrolling and Brendan Joshua was eager to get back to the garage, unpack the police vehicle and go home. It seemed like the pointless calls that TR2 were getting could have been covered by simple uniforms; even so, at least it gave them something to do. Then, when the day seemed as if it was going to finally come to an end a call came in to TR2.

"Josh, its Leon. I've got something that may be of interest to you?"

"Go ahead Leon."

"We've just received a heads up from uniforms on an accomplice to Cameron Larose. The guys name's Miguel Venture. He's a twenty-three year old fitness freak and apparently, a huge movie buff; according to uniforms he helped plan out the siege that Larose staged. Uniforms said that saw him up near Luna Park in St. Kilda. It'd be worth stopping him to have a chat and get some information on where Cameron got off to."

"Copy that Leon, we're on it. Michael go."

Constable Sandrelli clicked the sirens of the vehicle on and began speeding down the road to Luna Park. Once arriving at the destination, he parked the police vehicle casually beside the likes of other vehicles and disembarked along with Stella, Josh and Christian.

"Josh; there!" Michael pointed out a man matching to the image that was received in the car.

Nodding his head, Josh summoned his team mates behind him and made his way over to the young gentlemen, who, upon spotting the police officers approaching him – immediately sprung into a run.

"Christian, Michael!" Josh ordered the two males after the fitness fanatic, while he and Stella retreated to the car. "Stella, you're driving!" and with that, Josh jumped hastily into his passenger seat. Stella reversed quickly out of the parking spot and blasted down in the direction that Michael and Christian had headed.

"Looks like they went down there, Josh; we can't get the car in." Stella pointed out, looking out of her window in an attempt to spot the grounded constables.

"Michael what's your status?" Josh queried, pressing the button on his microphone down.

"In pursuit – contact you in a bit!"

Michael had been forced to jump over a set of railings in order to maintain his pursuit of the male that both he and his fellow constable were after. Racing out of an alleyway, Michael narrowly brushed passed an on coming car in which Christian had to slide over the hood of.

"Police! Stop!" the constables were no match for the supreme physical fitness of Miguel; he was quick and agile like a bird – impossibly fast in fact.

Pushing themselves beyond anything they thought they could do, the two Police constables fell fatigued and Miguel sprung up a low wall, vaulting his body over it and vanishing over the other side. Struggling to get back his breath, Christian leaned back against a concrete wall while Michael spoke through his heaving to confirm to Josh that they had lost their target.

Pulling the car up where Michael and Christian had stopped, Stella looked on in amusement at the sheer fatigue that was present on the boys. Josh's face wasn't so much as pleased as he had expected to make an arrest and get some solid information.

"Good work Muppet." Josh shot as the two constables struggled weakly into the vehicle.

"What happened Michael; I thought you were saying you were at your peek physical fitness today?" Stella chuckled, looking into the rear view mirror in a stirring manner.

"Take us back to headquarters. There's no point going after him now; he'll be long gone." Pointed out the Sergeant.

Sergeant Brendan Joshua had never been the stereotypical cop; he'd always been a cop that went against the book – unlike Lawson. They were the two complete opposites, but they were the best of friends. In appearance as well, they were greatly different. Josh had a scar from his lower lip down to his chin, and he had very short hair – impossible to style and by no means an obvious feature on him. Lawson however didn't posses scars on his face and his hair was short, but receding. Lawson's temples were greying slowly unlike Josh's; they were still a solid brown. Josh was a thinner body type as well, where as Lawson was a little bit more bulky, but by no means fat. Two ranking officers that wanted the best for their teams; just with two vastly different techniques to ensure that all time best.

Upon arriving back at base, Josh departed the vehicle along with his team and they filed casually into the Intel office of one Leon Broznic. The biker vest wearing civilian smiled dumbly to the group as they entered, "Nice running Michael."

"Piss of Leon." The constable cussed back full hearted.

"Leon, if you get any more Intel on Miguel let us know; I'm sure Michael would love to earn back some of his pride."

"Hang on, I wasn't the only one in pursuit; Christian was right with me." Michael stressed in his defence.

"His not the one that claimed peek physical condition." Stella grinned cheekily.

Heading back in the same direction they had come, TR2 got changed and readied to set off home. Josh departed instantly, along with Christian, but Michael and Stella were left behind. Both of them seemed inclined to have a wash down; Michael smelt something fierce from his marathon, and Stella had to skip her morning one to depart earlier than expected with TR2.

Michael washed himself down rather thoroughly and found himself in a towel when Stella had finished herself, also coming out in a towel. There had been a history between the two constables; a night or two spent with one another, never to be spoken of again – at least that's what they were to Stella. Michael was immature. He didn't exactly know how to take things when it came to women; he just assumed that if you ever did anything at all with a girl, it led to a long lasting relationship; something which Stella never wanted.

"Stella."

"Michael, I know what you're going to get at. I told you – we're done. We slept with each other three or four times and that's it. That's all it was."

"I…."

Stella didn't wait to hear Michael out. She'd slipped into her casual clothes and departed the showers, vanishing out of the TR head quarters, leaving Michael alone. Getting changed himself, Michael locked up the headquarters and drove back to his parents house; the one place he had called home from his entire life – the one place he never planned to move out of.


	3. Chapter 3 The ReRun

Chapter 3 – The Re-Run

The call had come in during the early hours of the morning. Leon and Kerry were on premises, discussing exactly how Cameron had got away from TR just two nights ago when VKC reported that a Cameron Larose had taken siege within yet another shopping center, and this time, caused causalities. Kerry was on the phone to Lawson in a heart beat and TR1 had raced to the siege ground instantaneously. TR2 wasn't too far behind; in fact they only arrived minutes after TR1 had.

"Alright, we've tried negotiations with this guy before and it seemed to be working to our favour for a little bit there. We'll give it one shot; otherwise we are going straight in – no questions." Lawson stated simply as the teams began to form in together.

Josh's gaze was moving between each of the tactical response members, before finally, it found itself on Lawson.

"Who's taking Primary?" Josh queried, his arms folded over as he waited for a reply.

"I'll be taking Primary Negotiator for this siege. Shannon and Dom, I want you both with Josh, Michael, Christian and Stella." Senior Sergeant Blake stated before moving back to TR1's primary vehicle.

"Shannon, Michael, you're both on rifles. Set up and wait for my orders." The Senior Sergeant conducted his team with authority, before taking his mobile into hand and requesting that Leon patch him in to Cameron's phone.

The dialling began and then there was a silence on the other end of the line. Waiting for a moment, Lawson gathered the sound of breathing and began his introduction.

"Cameron, this is Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake of Tactical Response."

"Hi there Senior Sergeant."

"Now Cameron, we understand that there have been some casualties inside. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's correct Senior Sergeant. It was their fault though – trying to escape and all that isn't the greatest of ideas when there's a man with a gun holding you hostage."

"That's putting you in a very dangerous situation, Cameron. The fact that you've used unnecessary force like that has given authorities the right to use whatever force is required to bring you in. It would be in your best interest to let those people go, and come out with your hands up."

"Sorry Mr. Blake but that's not happening."

Lawson paused for a moment, looking down at the floor whilst he thought, before continuing to speak through the phone.

"Cameron, why are you doing this? We understood that the last center you took under siege owed you a reasonable amount of money; what has this facility done to deserve this?"

"Nothing Mr. Blake – nothing at all. I just gathered that if I got kicked out of the marine's I may as well have some fun with my skills right? Taking up hostages, getting the rush of my life and earning some cash; it all works out. Quite frankly Mr. Blake, I don't plan to get out of this alive."

And with those last words, the call ended and Lawson hung up his own phone, pocketing it.

"Alright, Josh, take your team in, clear the facility and ensure that the hostages are not caught in the line of fire. Cameron doesn't seem all that inclined to be getting out of this so expect aggression." Lawson informed the team simply, before receiving a simple "Rodger that." From Josh. "Dom, I want you to go around to the side door with Stella. Christian, you're with me. Let's go in!"

**Breaching Time – Dom and Stella's Story**

"_Dom, I want you to go around to the side door with Stella. Christian, you're with me. Let's go in!"_

Guiding himself, his weapon taking the lead, Dominic Wales rounded the corner to the side door of the facility, taking cover next to the wall on one side of the door while he took to waiting for Stella to do much the same on the opposite side. Counting her in with his fingers, Dom grasped the handle of the door and pulled, ripping the door open. Stella sprung into action passing through the opened door with her gun aimed forward and her eye's locked straight ahead. The door had brought them to small stock room full of boxes, stock and some other forms of machinery that ran the air ventilation in the shopping center. Advancing through the room with caution, the two officers came to a second door, however, attached to the handle was an explosive device; easily triggered and highly dangerous.

"Lawson," Dom clicked his communications device and waited for a response.

"_Yeah?"_

"Stella and I have come across an explosive device. Do you want me to attempt a diffuse or hold back and wait on Josh?"

"_Nah, Dom, leave it. I don't want to risk causing any causality on our part here. Hold position and await further orders."_

Rolling his eye's, Dom holstered his pistol and looked over at Stella.

"You're not going to listen are you?" Stella smirked cheekily as Dom readied himself up to prepare to diffuse the device.

"Well, I'm a Sergeant, Stell', I think I'm entitled to making some decisions." Dom smirked back at Stella, fiddling tediously with the wires attached to the bomb.

It only took a matter of minutes before Dom had managed to take the device off the door and situate it in a safe place in the room. Stella had managed to keep guard the entire time – her gun aimed at the door they had originally entered through. Just as Dom was coming back from outside the sound of gunshots echoed through the door; it sounded like there was a fire fight that had just started, and it didn't seem as if it was going to be ending anytime soon.

"_Dom, hold position!"_ Lawson's voice echoed through the ear-pieces once again.

**Breaching Time – Josh and Christian's Story**

"_Alright, Josh, take your team in, clear the facility and ensure that the hostages are not caught in the line of fire. Cameron doesn't seem all that inclined to be getting out of this so expect aggression."_

Christian and Josh were ready to breach the moment that they heard the side door open on Dom and Stella's end. The sound of the handle clicking open allowed the two officers to lunge forward, pulling their deactivated sliding door open and quickly shuffling into the facility, guns aiming either side as they cleared the general rooms.

"Clear!"  
>"Clear!"<p>

The distinct call outs from both the officers was more than enough to ensure one another that there was no threat in the immediate area.

"Christian, take the lead. I've got your back." Josh signalled forwards, moving into formation behind the constable. With his gun held forward, Christian stepped carefully forwards whilst carefully gazing side to side to ensure that there were no threatening situations up ahead. Nothing. Silence.

"Hold." Josh uttered in a low voice, searching the above floor with his eyes. After one look there was nothing up ahead, but after a secondary look, there was movement. "Take cover, Christian!" Josh ordered, leaping into the cover of a close by pillar, just prior to a gunshot being fired.

The constable lunged for cover, but he was far too late. The bullet from the gunman atop the upper floor had slammed itself into Christian's chest and sent him gliding across the polished shop floor. Josh's gaze followed after the constable, before he leaned out and aimed his gun up at the balcony, discharging two shots into the glass framing around its edge. The shots forced the gunman into cover, allowing Sergeant Joshua to run across the length of the shop, grasp Christian and drag him to a genuinely safe position.

Holstering his pistol, Josh placed his hands over Christian's chest, searching for the gun wound. "Did it go through?" Josh demanded an answer. None came. Christian was in shock, his eyes locked straight ahead.

"Christian!" Josh slapped his face gently, but it was enough to summon his partner's attention.

"Did the shot go through?" Josh uttered slowly.

"N-No." Christian stated simply, feeling the impact zone of where he was hit.

Josh fell backwards onto his bottom, his back colliding with the wall behind him in sheer relief. "Jesus…." He murmured to himself, taking his pistol back into his hand and staying in position. The gunman had revealed himself once more and continued to fire at a constant rate at the covered position in which Josh was prior.

"Lawson, we're under fire. We can't proceed any further. Christian was hit, but the bullet didn't go through."

"_Nah that's fair enough Josh. We'll get a team in there shortly; Dom and Stella are held back behind an explosive device. They should be with you shortly. Is Christian alright?"_

"Copy that. Yeah, Lawson, he seems fine. A little startled but that's about it."

"_Alright Josh, hold position and await further instructions."_

"Copy that."

**Breaching Time – Shannon and Michael's Story**

"_Shannon, Michael, you're both on rifles. Set up and wait for my orders."_

Shannon and Michael were perched in their vantage points and simply watching on as Josh and his team went in, as well as Dom and his. It was a horrible feeling for Michael – not being down there with his colleagues, not being involved in the main breach.

"This is bullshit." He growled seriously, not caring much for what Shannon thought of his attitude.

"Sorry?" Shannon took her eye off of the scope on her rifle, gazing at Michael with a sour and disappointed glare.

"Lawson has us sitting back up here while the rest of TR are down there doing all the shit that is life threatening. It's not fair."

"Quite frankly Michael, I'm not all that disappointed that my life isn't at risk today. It's a good feeling."

Michael's sight flashed away from Shannon and found itself gazing through his scope, checking up on the situation inside. No movement upstairs. No movement downstairs (other than of course Josh and Christian).

Taking his eye of the scope, Michael once again looked back at Shannon.

"Doesn't it seem strange though? Having us sit back here while everyone else is risking themselves?"

"Someone has to do this part of the job, Michael and today it just so happens to be us. You're a sharp shooter and I've proved myself with a rifle; Lawson put us on these posts so that we could ensure the rest of the team's safety." Shannon spoke simply.

Nodding his head Michael didn't really have much more to say. The whole concept didn't seem right in his eyes, but that was why Michael was still a constable; he was a in the learning stages of being a police officer. The brief silence between the conversation was broken by the sound of gun shots. Quickly taking back to their sights, Shannon and Michael cussed as they had their crosshairs locked onto a gunman inside the facility. They had taken their eyes off for a moment and caused Christian gun shot to the chest.

"I can't get a clear shot."

"Neither can I." first Michael, and then Shannon; neither able to maintain a clear enough shot to ensure a clean take down of their target.

**Breaching Time – Kerry and Lawson's Story**

"_Nothing Mr. Blake – nothing at all. I just gathered that if I got kicked out of the marine's I may as well have some fun with my skills right? Taking up hostages, getting the rush of my life and earning some cash; it all works out. Quite frankly Mr. Blake, I don't plan to get out of this alive."_

All teams had the go ahead, and Lawson Blake was sitting back inside TR1's car. With his ear piece firmly placed inside his ear, Lawson was ready to give orders left right and center. The sound of a car pulling up just behind TR1 was distinct, and Kerry was the occupant driver. Weaving out of the car, the Inspector advanced to Lawson's side window, tapping on it with her firmly clenched hand. Within seconds, Lawson's gaze had found itself on Kerry and furthermore, the Senior Sergeant opened the door; getting out and preparing to brief the Inspector on the situation.

"What the hell is going on, Lawson? This is a bloody mess." Kerry grunted through her heavy sigh. Lawson's gaze was locked on Kerry for a moment as he stood there, thinking about exactly how he was going to go about telling Kerry that the teams were being forced to infiltrate.

"I've given the go ahead to Josh and Dom to breach the center. With the causalities only expected to rise, I didn't have much choice Kerry." Lawson explained, his hands folded over in front of him.

"Oh, Lawson." Kerry brushed her hands over her face; this whole operation had fallen in on itself.

"Give me a minute, Kerry." And with that, Lawson dispatched from the vehicle and headed over to one of the nearby CCTV tents. He needed to give the team further orders, and he needed to give them now – whether Kerry was completely filled in or not.

Kerry leaned against TR1, her hands still rubbing over her face. The thought of the team having to go into a facility that had hostages within it, as well as a reasonably skilled gunman was horrible. There was the potential chance that some of TR wouldn't be coming back out of the shopping facility. Then the sound of gunshots was heard. Dropping down against the car to ensure cover, Kerry gazed around her, watching as the vast majority of the other officers followed in her lead.

"Lawson, what's going on?" Kerry demanded, clicking into her communications device. Her eyes were lingering around trying to see where the Senior Sergeant was, but gathering that he was nowhere to be seen, he must have still been within the CCTV tent.

"_Shots fired on Breaching Team 1. Breaching Team 2 is on lock down in the stock storage room. Michael, Shannon, what's going on?" _Lawson's voice rang through the ear pieces yet again.

"_Uh, Lawson, we've been unable to get a clear shot on Larose." _Michael's words were quickly shot back.

Standing to her feet, Kerry raced into the CCTV tent, pushing passed some of the general officers and finding her way to Lawson's side.

"Get in there and get them the hell out!" Kerry ordered.

"Kerry, they're fine. We can't hinder the operation now. It'll be more dangerous than going ahead." Lawson shot back in defence, his eyes still locked on the CCTV footage of Josh and Christian taking cover.

"Josh, the second that Dom and Stella come through that door, you've got to take Larose down. It doesn't look like his going to halt fire anytime soon and Michael can't maintain a clear shot on the target." Lawson spoke slowly, clearly and distinctly. There was no time for his words to be repeated.

"_Rodger that, Lawson. I'm gathering that Shannon doesn't have a shot either?"_

"No mate, sorry. Shannon's having the same issue as Michael."

"_Dom and Stella just got in. Attempting a lethal take down now, Lawson."_

**Breaching Time – Josh, Christian, Stella and Dom's Story**

"_Josh, the second that Dom and Stella come through that door, you've got to take Larose down. It doesn't look like his going to halt fire anytime soon and Michael can't maintain a clear shot on the target."_

"_Dom and Stella just got in. Attempting a lethal take down now, Lawson."_

Josh watched as Stella and Dom shuffled into the much larger room than the one they were in just prior. They managed to maintain cover and enter the area unseen; however, it was by sheer luck and nothing more. Signalling the two officers with his hand, Josh instructed exactly how they were going to go about this. Christian was out of active duty and that was whether he liked it or not; Josh's orders. Signalling Christian off into the stock's room, the constable crawled slowly into the room and shut the door.

Once Christian was clear, Josh counted the officers in with his fingers.

_3…2…1…_

The three tactical response members sprung out, guns aimed at the man atop the balcony, who, until this point had believed Josh to be held down behind the pillar he'd been hiding behind this whole time. It was clear that the gunman was out of ammo in his current clip, so he started to load up his fire arm to get ready for a fire fight.

"Police! Put the gun down now!" Josh screamed fiercely.

There was no essence of compliance.

"Put it down now!" the Sergeant demanded yet again, his colleagues calling much the same as they hoped for a non-fatal resolve.

The gunman's clip clicked into place, and he raised his aim to take fire at the officers below. Without even a second thought, Stella discharged two shots. The sound of the gunshots echoed through the shopping center and the gunman fell forwards, over the balcony and ultimately, to his final resting place.

Rushing over to the target, Josh kicked the gun from his hand, sending it sliding off to the side. Leaning in, the Sergeant checked the pulse of the once dangerous man. Nothing. Constable Dagostino had delivered two shots which had ultimately killed Cameron Larose. Clicking his com, Josh spoke simply, "Larose is dead, Lawson."

"_Copy that, Josh. Bring them out."_

It was clear by Lawson's tone that this was by no means how he wanted this whole event to go down, but truthfully, everyone wanted a positive result; this wasn't it.

Stella was still frozen in place, her gun still aimed straight ahead where she had fired. Dom approached her slowly, placing his hand over the barrel of the gun and pushed it down slowly, "It's alright Stell', you got him. You did what you needed to do, yeah?"

Rubbing his hand on her arm, Dom tried his best to comfort the Constable, but she'd killed someone – it wasn't an easy thing to overcome.

"Dom. Go secure the hostages and escort them out of the shopping center."

Advancing towards Stella once Dom had departed to do what he needed to do; Josh took her by the shoulder and guided her out of the center and up to where Kerry and Lawson would be.

"We did our best Stella. As much as it doesn't seem it right now, what you did was right." Josh spoke quietly, almost a whisper in Stella's ear as they walked along.

"How do you get over that, Josh? I killed someone. That's never the right thing to do."

Advancing from up ahead, Lawson came to a halt once he reached Josh and Stella. Eyeing both of them up for just a moment, he looked on at Josh, whose expression gave away exactly what had happened inside. Looking at Stella, Lawson let a sigh leave his lips and concern crossed his face.

"I need your gun, Stella." Lawson spoke quietly, putting his hand out in front of him.

"It's just procedure. There'll be an investigation but you'll be cleared." He assured her in the calmest of tones he could muster.

Taking her holster off of her leg, where her gun had inevitably found itself on the walk back to her superiors, Stella placed it in Lawson's hand. A sad smile crossed her superiors face.

"Debrief at base guys."

Kerry had her arms folded in front of her. All of tactical response was sitting before her, ready for the debriefing that was by no means going to be of the positive nature. Stella had been excused from the debriefing; her mandatory counselling sessions had already begun and quite frankly, Kerry wanted her to have some time away from the situation anyhow.

"As you all know, Stella shot and killed someone today." Kerry looked around the room and made sure she had made eye contact with each and everyone of her team.

"It may not be how we operate on a day to day basis, but at times, the criminals win and we have no other choice than to use lethal force to resolve a situation and save lives. Today was one of those situations and what Stella did was right by her teammates and by her training." Inspector Vincent had the utmost seriousness in her voice as she spoke.

"At the end of the day, we saved lives today." It was an attempt to justify a death, but in some ways, what Kerry was saying was completely true; there weren't any other options. It was a kill or be killed situation.

"Alright guys, I'll collect your reports in the morning. Go home and get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival

Chapter 4 – The Arrival

Leon had been swivelling in his chair all morning after Kerry had informed him that a new Intel officer would be in to learn the ropes from the now veteran member of the computer devices at TR headquarters. When other people were brought in to help out, usually they were being trained up to take over the job once everyone had had enough of you; and it was no secret that it was only a matter of time before Kerry had enough of Leon's back chat. The sound of shoes clacking along the corridor was heard and Leon immediately, swivelled his chair back to the computers and began to look busy.

"Hi Kerry." He spoke without even looking over at the person entering the hallway.

"Ah – No. Hi, you must be Leon? I'm Audrey, the new Intel officer." The girl spoke in a low and uncomfortable voice.

"Oh…" Leon turned his head to look at the girl, his face pulled back tight due to the sheer embarrassment.

"Yeah – Uh – just set your things down there and I'll get right to showing you the basics." Leon uttered as he took of his ear piece and placed it on the table. Audrey placed her bags down at the side of the desk that was Leon's, setting her laptop amongst the rest of the computers. She was beautiful this girl. She had brilliant blue eyes that sparkled whenever the light hit them and her hair was a strong and solid blonde. She had it pulled back in a knot and it added a sense of professionalism to her already professional garments. Audrey was quite simply what every boss wanted when it came to hiring an employee – and hence – Leon came to the conclusion that she was definitely here to replace him.

"Is Kerry around…or?" Audrey went on once her things were in place, but Leon simply shook his head at her.

"Nah darling. She just set off earlier. She had something that she needed to tend to – shouldn't be long before she gets back though."

"Right. Well we may as well get to what you wanted to do then." Audrey smiled shyly as she dropped into a chair next to Leon.

"Done." Leon smiled warmly, clicking away at his mouse in a hope to bring up a small (and unused) window until now.

"So these are the basics. Here." Leon rolled his chair out of the way and allowed room for Audrey to center herself in front of the large screens. Her blue eyes scanned over the details and she nodded away as if confirming to herself that the information was stored. Following the instructions as she went along, she clicked through the opened windows and brought up some live footage on a certain road and furthermore looking into the team's cameras to see what was going on. Smiling confidently, she turned.

"Done."

Leon brushed a hand over his face, "Well you're clearly not new to all this stuff. You've had some experience."

"Yeah – I've done the course, Leon, right?"

"That's my name."

Another set of footsteps was heard coming down the hall and this time there was no mistaking who it was.

"Kerry?" Leon called out and beaconed her over once she'd come into view of everyone in the offices.

"What is it Leon?" she spoke as she made her way over to the desk, removing her leather jacket and slinging it over her arm.

"This is Audrey. The new Intel officer." He went on when Kerry's face appeared confused of who this 'Audrey' character was.

"Yeah, right. Welcome to the team Audrey. I'm Inspector Vincent. I head TR from here as Leon's probably already told you." Kerry shot a glance between the two Intel officers and gazed back behind her where a suited man was waiting.

"Would you excuse me? I'm kind of in the middle of something that's all." And with that Kerry vanished into her office with the foreign looking, suited man.

"She seems nice." Audrey muttered.

"Well, she grows on you." Leon chuckled briefly, turning back to the screens. "Well Audrey, it seems like you know all there is to know about this post for the moment. As we go along I'll teach you the advanced stuff, but right now, I can't access that. I've already been in trouble for using the police database illegally – can't have those troubles again."

"Cool."

"Cool."

She was a very attractive girl, Audrey. It was starting to show how found Leon really was of her and they'd only been in conversation for minutes. His eyes were scanning her up and down when her back was turned, he listened to everything she said with a little too much care for a first time acquaintance but none of these were the worst of all. Leon was falling for someone who in all possible scenarios, was here to take his job from him in the up and coming future. Leon's train of thought was broken as Kerry departed her office, welcoming the man inside to embrace her quick farewell. Hugged him in close, her head sinking into his shoulder for just a moment, Leon gazed on in curiosity. The hug lasted no longer than three or four seconds when Kerry broke away and the tall, well dressed man with black slicked back hair and a perfectly structured faced departed down the hall with an elegant stride. Turning to face Leon, Kerry's gaze fell onto him in an intimidating manner, "Not a word to Lawson about this."

"I don't even know what went on Kerry?" Leon's voice seemed genuine as he folded his arms and gazed on at his superior. The fact of the matter was, the way Kerry embraced this guy, he must've been some sort of family or – the next possibility was – he did something well and truly needed by the Vincent family. Kerry's eyes stayed level on Leon for a moment or so as if she was trying to dissect him with her mind.

"Well Leon, let's keep it that way." Kerry finally spoke, placing her hands on her hips. It only took one nod from the now stone faced Leon to ensure Kerry that her little secret wouldn't be leaving the likes of the surveillance area in which Leon resided. Striding out of the main offices, Kerry found herself once again back in her office, the door shut fiercely behind her.

"What was that about?" Audrey piped, her eyes scanning the little laptop in front of her as it finally began to boot up.

Leon's head turned casually to meet with where Audrey was sitting, "Uh, dunno. Like I said to Kerry, I've got absolutely no idea what went on between her and the _suit_." It was what Leon and the rest of TR had come to call the likes of detectives or Inspectors, with the clear exception of Kerry. They were the people who did the easy work once their junior officers had done the field work, research and made enough arrests to give the detectives and Inspectors enough of a basis to go around enquiring into this and that, ultimately causing a shit-storm in the world of the police force.

"So…. Should I tell Senior Sergeant Blake about Kerry's meeting? Maybe he knows what it's about."

"Did you not hear what Kerry said? Lawson cannot know about this – If I say anything – anything at all – it's my ass."

"—If you say anything." Audrey interrupted with a sneaky grin, one in which Leon shot back.

"You're going to fit right in here, Audrey." Leon chuckled casually as he pattered away at his keyboard.

….

TR1 had been sitting on the side of Lower Esplanade, just off of Cavell Street in St Kilda for at least an hour and a half. Surveillance was a shit of a thing to do, especially when a Specialist Unit like Tactical Response was put on the said duty. Sergeant Dominic Wales was at the wheel, his lazy eyes wanting to close over as he watched on at the pot-smocking junky that was sitting in the car before TR1. Lawson was perched in his seat, a steady gaze locked on the car, hoping, waiting to pounce at any given moment that they had enough to bring the drug addict before them in and charge him. The newly promoted Sergeant, and once Senior Constable, Shannon Henry was in the back seat of TR, her gaze locked just as fiercely as Lawson's.

"Let's get him, Lawson. He's not going to do anything else worthwhile; he's been working on that joint forever." Dom groaned irritably, his hands moving quickly over his face in an attempt to revitalize himself.

"Nah, nah – Leave him. We're not bringing in Larose's associate on drug charges. We need to pin him with something good or it's not worth getting him at all."

"Lawson, I've got to agree with Dom on this." Shannon's voice from the rear now distinctively heard.

Lawson's gaze held its own for quite some time and no response came from his mouth. It wasn't until the drug addict in the cars gaze flashed into his rear view mirror and locked gaze with Lawson that he spoke up.

"Take him. Now, go-go!" and just like that, Senior Sergeant Blake had bounded right out of the car and made off in a sprint for the car.

In the time that it had taken Senior Sergeant Blake to make way across the road, the suspect had taken off in his car down the road, turning into Cavell Street and furthermore, blasting straight onto Jacka Boulevard. Sergeant Wales and Henry didn't even think, immediately they had taken off after the suspect and left Lawson behind. There was no time to waste – especially when such a highly important target was on the run.

"Where is he Leon?" Shannon spoke clearly into her microphone, waiting for a response. The target was nowhere to be seen and hence, it was instant reaction for the Sergeants to assume he had turned off somewhere.

"_Just a second, Shannon."_

A moment passed. Two. Three.

"Leon?" Shannon pushed.

"_Shannon. Give me a second!"_

A pause held on for a moment more before Leon's voice boomed back into the earpieces of TR, _"He's turned onto Prier road!"_

"Copy that Leon! Dom." Shannon signalled for a turn off at the next possible area. Now that the officers were on the same road as their suspect, it was only a matter of time before they caught up with him.

"_Shannon, he's just hit Park street and seems to be heading for Patterson Street. You've got to catch him now or else we're going to lose eyes on him down here."_

"Right Leon, we're working on it." Shannon stressed as she watched Dom weave skilfully around the corners to maintain a high speed pursuit. Dom's driving skills were really being put to the test, but by no means as much as they may have been if the pursuit was forced onto busier roads – needless to say however – tensions were still high. Turn after turn and weave after weave it seemed like there was no hope left. The suspect had escaped TR.

"Shit. I bloody lost him." Dom cussed, slamming his hands against the steering wheel and pulling off to the side of the road.

"_Shan, did you get him?"_

"Negative Lawson. Target escaped."

"_Alright, come back and get me. We'll search the area ASAP."_

It took a lot longer than it had to get into pursuit after their target to finally get back to Lawson. The Senior Sergeant had made his way to a coffee shop, had a coffee and a cake and furthermore, had enough time to buy some extra coffee and cake for his team. Traffic was a nightmare.

Eventually none the less, Dominic Wales and Shannon Henry found their vehicle parked and awaiting Lawson. Walking casually over to the vehicle, the Senior Sergeant signalled Shannon out of the front passenger seat and took it for himself. Shannon found her way to the back of the vehicle; just like the constable days.

"So how was it that you lost him? The bloke was as high as a kite and he outran two of the finest in TR?"

"Look, Lawson, don't put shit on us, yeah? We tried." Dom jumped into Shannon and his own defence. Lawson's doubting gaze lingered on Dom for a moment and the tension in the car was building.

"Come on, let's get a move on; his already got a head start." Shannon blurted quickly to break the ice, patting the back of Dom's chair. Lawson's uneasy gazed finally lingered off of his fellow teammate, and before he knew it, Lawson found it staring out the front window.

"Well come on then." He signalled forward.

Dom began on his way, taking a few turns here and there, before eventually getting on-route to where Larose's' associate was last seen. Eyes scanning the area, each of the TR members were hesitant to take their eyes off of the alleyways that split the houses; it was the best possible place for a panicked criminal to hide. It only took several moments when Lawson caught sight of a parked car, blasting off down the road.

"There!" he called, drawing Dom's attention to the vehicle. The sirens of the TR vehicle flashed on and began to call out for attention and Sergeant Wales gave the vehicle his all. Taking a quick corner to maintain the distance between the police vehicle and the escaping suspect, a near collision occurred with a civilian vehicle. None the less, the quick thinking Sergeant managed to manoeuvre the police vehicle accordingly, avoiding catastrophe. Speeding on down the road, the suspect's vehicle was slowly becoming less and less distant. Abruptly, the suspect attempted to run a red light, and in complete horror, the suspect's vehicle was slammed into the side by a truck and sent cascading down the road at an alarmingly forceful and fast rate.

"Shit! Lawson!" Shannon called bursting out of the car and sprinting over to the now rested suspect vehicle. The sheer horror and worry in her face for the suspect that was within could have made even the most brave and stable of men to falter. Sliding to her knees, the newly promoted Sergeant peaked into the driver's side door and reached her arm into the broken window, checking the mans pulse.

"He's alive; barely." Shannon stated with a sigh of relief, looking over at Lawson and Dom who'd casually jogged over.

"_Leon, its Lawson. I need an ambo on our position. Larose's associate was just hit by a truck."_

Leon's pattering on the keyboard came to a halt, and his eyes lingered to the large screen that showed the positions of both TR team.

"Right, I'll get the ambos' down your way ASAP, Lawson." Leon stated, as he looked over at Audrey, "Get on that would you?"

Audrey's irritable 'you're not better than me' gaze held itself on Leon as she picked up her phone and began dialling or an ambulance. The request for assistance on the police disaster was openly accepted and Audrey was off the phone in no time. Twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip for a moment in thought, Audrey piped up, "Do you think I should tell, Lawson?"

"Sorry?" Leon questioned, scrunching his face in confusion.

"About Kerry?" Audrey hesitated in a much lower voice, her eyes lingering over to Kerry's office in a wary fashion, hoping that the Inspector wasn't just going to miraculously appear and fire her on the spot.

"Go for it." Leon chuckled, leaning back in his seat with a stirring smile.

Pressing her ear piece in, Audrey cleared her throat and activated the speaking device on the listening and communicating utensil. "Senior Sergeant Blake, this is Audrey, the new recruit. I was wondering if you knew anything about a suit and Kerry; they seem very close…."

There was a silence over the headset for a moment and it was clear that there was a sense of stirring occurring on the site of the crash.

"_Well welcome, Audrey. I can't imagine Leon's teaching you much. As for Kerry, I wouldn't know much about this suit. Maybe you can ask her yourself; she is hooked up with a headset as well, after all." _And then the line cut off, and Kerry emerged from her office, earpiece in ear and an intensely fierce gaze holding on Audrey.

"You really have got to learn your place here, darling. One more slip up and you're gone; end of story." Kerry hissed, taking the earpiece out of her ear and glaring over at Leon, "Same goes for your, Leon. I'm not stuffing around. One makes an error, you're both gone." And just like that, Kerry vanished back into her office with a swift slamming of her door not too far behind. An awkward and uncomfortable glance was shared between Leon and Audrey, but the somewhat abrupt and irritable sound of Lawson requesting the ambulance to hurry up broke the tension that was in the room.

"They're on their way, Lawson. There's not much I can do to speed them up." Leon shot in a rational voice.

"Shit, Lawson; the guys bleeding out!" Dom's voice called in a somewhat hasty way. The sergeant's hand was rested against a wound on the suspect and now victim's neck; blood oozing generously out of the wound. "Lawson… we're going to lose him!" Dom called once more, the Senior Sergeant simply looking out.

"Look mate, there isn't much I can do. We're going to have to wait on the ambos and hope for the best." Lawson put simply, rubbing his hand through his hair in a somewhat stressed manner. Just as he did, the ambulance came racing around the corner and pulled up next to the accident. Two ambulance officers jumped out and raced to the suspect, tending to him and getting him on a stretcher, before racing off to the hospital. The odds of the guy pulling through were minimal, but Lawson, Shannon and Dom had to have faith. Making their way back to the car, Lawson signalled Shannon to the driver's seat, "You're driving. Dom, you're in the back." Jumping in the front passenger seat, Lawson pulled his belt on and clipped it in place. Eventually, both Shannon and Dom did the same thing, but there was a tension still being held between the two male officers. Dom's breathing was heavy, and Lawson's irritation in Dom's actions was clear by his silence and the somewhat discrete nibbling on his lower lip. The TR vehicle took off, and they were on their way to the hospital, to await the status of their suspect.

…..

Sergeant Brendan Joshua had been running late today. He'd had a mechanic appointment that he had to see through, and hence, Kerry had given him a few hours away, but entirely expected to him come in later on in the day. By the time Josh had made it to headquarters everything was reasonably quiet and all that needed tending to was paper work; at least now the sergeant could get himself up to date with it all. Walking down the hall towards the offices, the sound of Audrey and Leon chuckling away was heard and Josh, absent minded, rolled his eyes, opening the door and entering the offices.

"Josh!" Leon called part way through his chuckle, only to be responded with a sarcastic, "Get a room you two."

Leon's laughter halted and Audrey looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed at the remark. Clearing his throat, Leon leaned up in his seat and signalled over to Audrey, and then signalled to Josh, "Josh this is Audrey; Audrey, Josh." He stated simply in introduction. Josh, although paying attention to the words, didn't seem all that interested in meeting Audrey completely. His somewhat undertone, "Nice to meet you - welcome aboard." Served as nothing short of unpleasant and less than welcoming for the new recruit, but she wasn't going to be saying anything to the sergeant; not face to face anyhow. Large eyes goggling back to the computer screen, Audrey slowly uttered under her breath, "Oh-Kay." Completely dumbfounded by the rudeness of Josh; she was more or less used to people paying a significantly larger amount of attention to her than that in which the sergeant had decided to.

"He just doesn't know you yet, that's all. He'll grow on you." Leon assured Audrey with a somewhat unsure smile; Audrey responded with much the same.

"Leon." Josh's voice called from behind his desk.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Where are Lawson and the rest of TR1?"

"Uh…. I think they're still at the hospital mate. A suspect that we think could lead us to Miguel Venture was t-boned by a truck today." Leon explained, scratching his chin as his pivoted his chair back around so that he was facing the large computer screens.

"Right-o; Tell him I'm heading over." Josh insisted, standing from his seat and headed back into the hallway, and out of TR HQ.

"You've got to love how he comes in to catch up on paper work, and not even two minutes in, he leaves?" Leon snickered. "Ah-well, at least we can get back to our little session." Leon smiled cheekily, as Audrey came to face him again.

"So it's my turn…. Truth or dare?" Audrey prodded Leon, eager to hear what he'd chose.

…

Pulling up at the front of the hospital, Josh departed his unmarked car and made his way for the entrance of the large building. The automatic doors triggered with his presence on the mat before the sensors and Josh walked casually in, his hands pocketed as he looked around for the officers he'd arrived to speak with. It was an easy spot. Lawson, Shannon and Dom were all standing in a huddle discussing something and all of them were in their distinct blue outfits with their vests and utility belts fastened tight. Making for the group, Josh called out to Lawson as the distance became minimal, "Has he given you anything?"

Lawson's gaze lingered from the group he was speaking with to Josh. Hand following in motion, Lawson took Josh by the shoulder and escorted him away from Shannon and Dom.

"He woke up a couple of hours ago and gave us a hunch of Venture. It's nowhere near enough to send a team in to investigate though, Josh – the guy's barely making sense when he speaks and when he does speak, its only for a couple of seconds." The senior sergeant explained, arms folded over; his regular and more than comfortable stance. Josh's uncertain gaze held itself on Lawson for a moment and there was a distinct silence until Lawson furrowed his brow as if to prod Josh into saying what he was thinking.

"Look, Lawson, this could be our best hunch on the bastard. I'm not letting him get away, even if the victims statement isn't much to go on." Josh put simply, "You can either give me a team to go in with, or I'll go in on my own; simple." Josh concluded readying to make his way back to the car. Lawson wasn't going to let him however. Hand flinging forward and grabbing Josh by the shoulder, the senior sergeant spun the sergeant around.

"Are you stupid?" Lawson hissed in a somewhat disappointed tone, "We can't risk this Josh. Kerry will cop shit, you'll cop shit and I'll cop shit. We don't have the evidence to make an arrest and we sure as hell don't have the ground to go barging in his door." Josh glared at Lawson, seeming as if he was considering his superiors words, but no less, couldn't have given the slightest care for them.

"Either give me a team, or I go in alone." Josh repeated and this time made his way back to the car with a victorious and eager stride.

Weaving into his car, Josh pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Leon's number. It only took a few moments for Leon to pick up, the consistent chuckling from the truth or dare game echoing through the phone.

"Leon, call Michael and Stella back to base; tell 'em I need them for an op?" Josh requested. Leon was quick to comply and the phone call was ended. Josh was on his way back to HQ and so were the two Constables who had been doing regular uniform duties.


	5. Chapter 5 The Assault

Chapter 5 – The Assault

Josh, Michael and Stella had finished suiting up for their op. They were going to take the statement that the victim of the crash had given Lawson and the rest of TR1 and use it to ultimately arrest and question Cameron Larose's associate, Miguel Venture. Despite the fact that Kerry had specifically requested that Josh take a four-man team, the sergeant denied the Inspectors authority, claiming that a three-man team would be easier to manoeuvre and orchestrate; and hence, Christian was told to stay back at HQ. As the trip toward the Venture's warehouse began to draw on, Josh couldn't help but think about the words that Lawson had shot at him in the hospital; this could all go down hill – really fast too. The sound of Michael's voice broke Josh's concentration though and the sergeant turned his attention to the constable manning the wheel.

"We're here, Josh."

"Alright - Take us around the back and get us parked in cover; we go in on foot."

Michael responded instantly, taking the vehicle around the warehouse and parking it in a well placed cover spot from the trees that were around the area. Josh clicked his comm. in and spoke quietly, "We're going silent, Kerry. We'll let you know when we're safe for communications. Opening his door, Josh departed the vehicle and Stella and Michael followed in careful momentum. With a hand gesture or two, Michael had taken point and Stella had taken the six of the team. Advancing at a brisk pace, the group stopped at the large back sliding door, Michael taking the right side and Stella and Josh manning the left. Counting down with his fingers from three, Josh signalled Michael to open the door and burst in, guns aimed and ready to fire if need be. The door slid creakily open and the three-man team burst into the warehouse, all of which called out in their distinct tones, "Police, get on the floor!"

The words of the officers were ignored and the dozen of crooks in the facility made for the nearest exits. Michael took off after two, Stella after another two while the others made an easy get away. Venture was standing dead center in the middle of the factory, his eyes locked on Josh – a cocky grin working at the corner of the associate of Larose's' mouth. A pistol was at his right side and his hand was rested casually above it. Josh's gaze was ignoring everything else bar the gun; there was an imminent threat and any second now, the sergeant was considering what he may be forced into doing.

"Put the gun on the floor, Venture! Do it now!"

No response.

There was a somewhat teasing and daunting smile creeping ever more onto the associates face.

"I'm not going to ask again; put your weapon on the floor!" Josh called, more authority present in his voice this time, however, yet again, there was no response. In the blink of an eye however, Venture went for his gun and Josh steadied his aim on Miguel. Holding his breath and placing his finger swiftly onto the trigger, the sergeant pulled back. Once. Twice. Three times. The sound of bullet casings falling to the floor echoed in the factory and then the sound of solids impacting flesh was heard. Venture's arms jolted backward from the weapon he'd upholstered and the gun was sent falling to the floor, while, in much the same fashion, Venture went falling backwards onto the ground. The bullets had hit him in the right shoulder, and promptly after, skimmed his neck. Josh took quick steps forward and allowed his gun to continue to hold its aim as he approached the shot victim who was frantically grabbing at his neck where he'd been hit.

"Fu- fuc-…" Miguel struggled to cuss at the sergeant and Josh looked unnerved down at his bloody target before quickly clicking in his comm.

"Leon, get me some ambos down here. Venture's been hit." He requested in a reasonably suppressed voice.

"_Rodger that, Josh. They'll be down there ASAP."_

Leaning down, Josh placed his hand against the wound on the mans neck and applied a decent amount of pressure as he looked down on the man. "You should've just come in." Josh concluded with little care for the man that lay before him. The sound of Michael and Stella returning with their captured criminals was welcomed and Josh shot them both an approving glance, "Take 'em into TR2."

The constables did their duty without even a slight consideration of the orders given; they were loyal in such a way. Whatever was said was done when it came to Josh; everyone in TR knew that he wasn't someone to mess with. Even the young gun Michael was well aware that he was more likely to get away with second guessing Lawson than he was Josh. It was just simply based on the persona that both men had. Lawson was stern and his presence demanded obedience, but Josh, he was more lay back and bound to smack you one right in the jaw if you didn't oblige the order he offered your way. Michael stood by the car with his tall stature and ran a swift hand through his combed back brown hair. His youthful features scrunched up to make him appear a little older than he was as the strong wind gushed against his face and his green eyes were barely visible as he squinted to protect them. His perfectly structured nose and flat face simply held itself still as he looked on at his superior holding the wound of the man he'd been forced to shoot. Stella did much the same, her olive-Italian skin not glistening like it usually did when there was distinct sunlight out. Her brown hair was pulled back in a knot as per usual however, and her wide brown eyes only briefly covered over in comparison to Michael's. She appeared to be far shorter than the other constable however, her head only just a little taller than his shoulders. No less, she was the eldest of the two; by a few months no less. The two constables turned as the distinct sound of ambulance sirens began to come closer and closer, easing up and down in loudness as the 'wooing' of the projected noise faded in and out. Soon enough, the vehicle was insight and zooming past to park. Both of its inhabitants sprung out and rushed over to the target that was lying on the floor, rolling in pain, and Josh was finally given the opportunity to take a step back and allowed the experts to do their job. Walking with purpose back to his vehicle, Josh signalled both Stella and Michael into the car. Michael sat in the driver's seat and the moment his partners were in their seats he began on his way off the premises. First thing was first; dropping the captured targets off at the local station. Then, back to base TR2 went, Josh scanning the roads as they went, clearly in a deep form of thought. Clicking his comm. in, the Sergeant called in for Lawson, "Where are you mate?" there was a silence for a short moment and then Leon's voice piped in, "Uh, Josh. Lawson's not available at the moment. Is it anything urgent?" the technical support quirked. Josh stayed silent and thought for a moment, "Nope." He responded.

Kerry sat in her office, hands clasped together as she leaned uneasily back in her chair, glaring at the officer that sat in front of her. Brendan Joshua had been called in for a good talking to. He'd denied a direct order to take a four man team, refused to obey his commanding field officer, Senior Sergeant Blake, and furthermore, potentially threw one of the most significant operations that Tactical Response had down the drain. To say that Kerry was pissed would've been an understatement, although, to say that Josh cared what Kerry thought; that would've been nothing short of a lie.

"Are you all there, Josh? Do you realize what the hell could've gone wrong out there? You took one hell of a bloody gamble." Kerry heaved with purpose, "I don't know what it'll take for you're to realize how thin of a thread you and your position on this team is hanging by." The words were seemingly falling upon deaf ears and Sergeant Joshua simply sat with his usual emotionless look portrayed across his features. He looked the woman up, her brown hair falling just at shoulder height and her wrinkled features beaming down at him with her brilliant blue eyes. She was a decently tall woman; though whether or not that was because of the heeled boots she wore was another story. No less, it added to the intimidating feature of her and the presence she had. "Ah, Josh. You know what – get out. Go do what you're paid to do. None of this shit's going to sink in anyway." Kerry grunted effortlessly, as she shooed her sergeant of with a careless hand.

"Glad we're finally seeing eye to eye, Kerry." Josh added, standing from his seat and heading out of the office, his hands swaying easily by his side. It only took a moment for Josh to get himself out of Kerry's office and Leon's sympathetic gaze lingered on the sergeant for a moment, but the police officer himself dismissed it with a simple point, encouraging Leon to keep his eyes on the large computer screens rather than him. The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway were loud and well placed; it was clearly Lawson. His steps were well assessed and distinct.

Rounding the corner to intercept the senior sergeant, Josh signalled his superior the other way and Lawson spun on his heels and began to walk in step with his long time friend.

"What'd Kerry have to say?" Lawson queried with a tinge of curiosity in his words.

"Nothing much. Usual I guess."

"And gathering by the departure, you gave the normal, 'I don't give a crap' spiel you usually give?"

"Yup." Josh added simply.

"Well – if it counts; you did good. They say Venture's going to pull through and he'll be up for questioning in the morning. We'll pay him a visit, yeah?" Lawson shot to Josh, stopping as he came to the end of the hallway. Josh continued on and hopped into TR2 and gave Lawson an assuring nod, "Done."

So Brendan Joshua and his team went back out on duty and patrolled the streets for the remainder of the day; the thought of their succession lingering completely in their mind. The shift felt long and drawn out for them all, and eventually, the clock struck twelve and the TR patrol vehicle was allowed to return back to base and its occupants allowed to head home. However, the minute that Josh jumped out of his car, Lawson appeared from the gym as he wiped down his forehead.

"Venture can have visitors." The superior shot with a sly smile, "I think we can shoot over now – save us the hassle tomorrow?"

Josh nodded in agreement and with a brief wave, he dismissed Michael and Stella.

"Well, come on then. Old bastard." He chuckled jabbing Lawson playfully in the arm as he headed into the locker rooms to get out of his uniform and get changed into something more casual. Lawson did much the same, having a quick wipe down and deodorizing himself before putting anything on. No less, it only took the two gents a minute or two before they were ready to hop in their unmarked car and head on over to the hospital. Josh drove and Lawson sat patiently in the front passenger seat looking out the window at all the passing scenery. Small talk accompanied the drive, but nothing more; at least not for the first half of the drive. It was Lawson he really addressed anything of real interest.

"What do you think of, Shannon?" the older of the two questioned, shooting Josh a curious glance. The sergeant was hesitant in his response, offering Lawson a look of sincere curiosity.

"Am I gonna' cop a smack in the chest if I say she's alright?" he shot back; almost pin-pointing that Lawson had some sort of intention for the woman. The simple look that the superior offered and the chuckle to accompany was more than enough to confirm Josh's suspicions. "I knew it. Shit, Lawson – you're getting less and less professional every day." Josh laughed teasingly. It was something that was bound to happen. To say that Lawson was anything short of a hard-ass was false. He did everything professionally; followed every little point in the law to the period. It was unhealthy when you looked at it. No less, he'd never admit it and therefore, the dismissive, "Piss off." Was expected by Josh. Offering Lawson another look, Josh arched his eyebrows suggestively, "So are you going to ask her out?"

"Nah. Too soon. We're too much alike, mate. Professional – not wanting a relationship in the workplace. All that shit." Lawson explained, folding his arms and looking out the front windscreen.

"She likes ya'." The sergeant looked back at his mate.

There was a slight pause as Lawson tried to read Josh's face, but as per usual, he couldn't. Brendan Joshua was far too bloody good at hiding his emotions.

"Bullshit."

"No bullshit. She's saving herself for someone, Lawson." However the conversation ended at that as Josh pulled into the hospital and parked the car just at the front of the entrance. "We'll finish this later." Lawson pointed out, weaving from the innards of the car onto the footpath. Josh did much the same, and the two shut their doors in sync. Marching into the reception of the hospital, Lawson made his way to the help desk and offered the woman sitting behind it a friendly smile.

"We're here to see a Mr. Miguel Venture?"

The woman looked at the computer screen and scanned the names with her eyes, "Yup. Take the first right and take the lift one level up. Go straight and he's the first room on your left." She directed, using hand movements to make the journey that much simpler.

"Cheers." The senior sergeant offered in thanks before making his way, tapping Josh on the shoulder encouragingly as he went. The advancement through the facility was easy enough and sooner rather than later, the two policemen found themselves resting in Venture's room. The guy looked like shit. Bullet wounds everywhere and a patch up job that could've been done better by the local medical students. There was no doubt this guy had found himself the worst surgeon imaginable. Lawson took to sitting down on the bedside chair, while Josh found his way to the end of the bed where he rested his hands on the rail. Venture's uneasy eyes tracked backwards and forwards from either officer.

"Who the hell are you…?"

"I'm the cop that shot ya'. This is Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake, my superior." Josh informed his arrest for the day, needles to say, in a proud manner.

"Come to suss me out then have ya'?" Miguel shot aggressively, continuing to shoot his eyes from one officer to the other.

"What's the deal Venture? Why all this fuss for a few thousand bucks?"

"You guys are really dip-shits aren't ya'? They told me you were dumb as dog shit, but ho-ly shit; they weren't over exaggerating!"

"Hang on, what's that supposed to mean?" Lawson butted in, a confused pull of his brow facing directly at Venture.

"You dumb shits think I'm the associate of Larose, when he was the associate of me!" Miguel chuckled in complete amusement. "This isn't about some sort of revenge assault on shopping centers. I threatened Larose that if he didn't get you dip-shits in one place on specific days at specific times, I'd destroy him. Take everything from him. No more home, no more identity; nothing! While he had all the good old coppers up with him, the real break ins were going down! Stealing, robbing – and there were no cops to even respond to the calls; not that many calls were made."

A concerned look flashed across both Josh and Lawson's faces. There was a hell of a lot more to all this then met the eye, and these two officers who'd come to simply see what Larose's real intentions were had now secured themselves a situation of great significance. What was Venture talking about? Why the hell would someone go to so much effort to get cops out in one place, to simply tell the officers exactly what had happened after it was all done. Stealing, not wanting to be caught, and then feeding the cops the evidence to put someone behind bars? It didn't add up.

"Why would you go through all that hassle to just tell us everything, Venture?" Josh asked in a complete state of intrigue. There was no answer, just a simple smile from the man lying in the bed. After a long distant pause, looks being shot from side to side, and officers appearing confused, the wounded man leaned up slightly in his bed and placed his hand firmly by his sides. His eyes finally stopped wandering and locked on Josh now as he leaned in closer and closer until they were only inches away. "Boom!" Venture called with clear emphasis. The sound only called one thing to Josh; a bomb. After his experience in the past and witnessing his true love, Grace, a police officer killed in the line of duty as a result of the blast; bombs were something omniscient in the mans mind. Lawson flashed a look to Josh, a clear suspicion for what his mate was thinking; to Lawson the sound was nothing more than a sound – an effect adding to the craziness of the man that had been shot today.

"Let's go!" Josh called, summoning Lawson after him. The two men walked in step with one another and Lawson gave Josh a wary glance, "What are you thinking, mate?" the senior sergeant queried with a sincere look.

"I think he's planning to blow up specific businesses. Don't ask me how I gathered that from nothing more than a bloody sound; it's a hunch." The sergeant added with a look of question on his own face. He couldn't believe he was going off instinct on this; especially instinct that wasn't even remotely attached to any evidence.


	6. Chapter 6 The Arrest

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'd appreciate more from anyone, whether they're offers of advice or just the interest you've taken in the work; whether they're long or short – I'll be more than thankful for them! This will be the instalment that will have to hold your interest for a few days now, as the work from here on out is still underway. There will be a total of 10 chapters to book one, and book two will start with a fresh new story if interest is great enough here! Once again, thanks so much for the kind words and reading!**

Chapter 6 – The Arrest

Seven hours. That's all it took. Seven hours and Sergeant Brendan Joshua was behind bars; arrested by the drug squad under suspicions that he'd tampered with evidence six years ago during a short service with the drug squad itself to ensure that one of his mates didn't get dragged into the shit. He sat in the small room he'd be secluded to, head cupped in his hands as he cussed away into them. Kerry had been contacted only ten minutes ago, and word had it she was on her way. Josh's mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. A choice that he'd made as a rookie cop had turned on him and bit him on the ass. Truth be told however, that choice wasn't what the drug squad thought it was. Josh hadn't covered for a mate, but rather, destroyed evidence previously tampered with to link his mate to something he hadn't done. Cops were a corrupt bunch; the whole bloody lot of them; especially those in the drug squad. Tapping his foot impatiently against the surface beneath him, Josh's head arched up when the door opened before him and his superior walked in, dark bags under her eyes. Kerry looked pissed. Though, even after knowing her for a good two to three years now, Josh could never tell if the look was directed at him stuffing up, or whether it was at an entire situation in general.

"Shit Josh. What the fuck have they pinned on you now?" she cussed away, looking at the sergeant that was sitting before her. Pulling up a chair, the older woman dropped reluctantly into it and rubbed a frustrated expression of her features with her hands. Josh wanted to just tell Kerry to leave; to let her know that he could deal with all this on his own. Fact of the matter was, however, his best bet of getting out of this shit-storm was Kerry. Although not completely wanting to comply, the officer leaned backwards in his chair and straightened his back, "Something I did back when I worked with drug squad." Josh put briefly. The look on Kerry's face prompted him to go on; she needed more than a little outline. "Back when I was serving as a Senior Constable, a mate of mine made an arrest in a family that had some connections with some big time coppers. To get their name clear, they pulled some strings, got some of the higher ups to tamper with some evidence and make it look like my mate had planted the coke on the guy." Josh began, his eyes glancing up to the glass that allowed other officers to see in, "Anyway, to get his name clear – I destroyed the evidence and there was an ongoing investigation for a little while. Ended about three years ago and we were both cleared. Turns out the shit resurfaced and now they think they've got enough on me and my mate to press some serious shit charges. We'll serve some time and lose our jobs." Josh concluded with tenseness in his words. Kerry looked on in sheer disbelief and shook her head almost wishing she hadn't listened to the whole thing.

"You've got yourself wrapped up in some serious shit here, Josh. Look, I'm gonna' get you out of this, alright – but right now... Right now I need to figure out the best way of doing that, yeah?" Kerry shot at Josh. As much as she wanted to get him up and out of this whole ordeal now she couldn't. There was nothing that she could say or do in her position that was going to get Josh cleared of the bullshit charges assigned to his name, and so, Kerry had to get away, let the rest of TR know exactly what was going on and furthermore, try and figure out the best approach to the situation at hand. "Sit tight. I'll get them to put you in a room where you can catch some sleep or something." Kerry shot a reassuring smile Josh's way before taking to standing again. Heading for the door, the inspector opened it and stopped, considering whether or not leaving was the best option right now. No less, she knew she was no help here; Josh needed the best people out there working his defence for this whole thing. Passing through the archway and shutting the door behind her, Kerry looked for the nearest dip-shit copper she could find. Pinpointing one, Kerry summoned him with her authority demanding voice and a signalling finger.

"See that officer in there?" she signalled back at Josh, "I want him in a room that shows some real hospitality. Give him some food, drink, whatever the hell he wants – because if I hear that his treatment isn't up to scratch, I'll have your badge." Kerry hissed at the copper. Intimidation was the best bet at getting exactly what you wanted; Kerry knew that – and she used her intimidating factor and her rank to her advantage whenever she needed to. Strutting out of the building Josh was being held in, Kerry removed her phone from pocket and sheltered her hair from the rain with her leather jacket. Dialling Lawson's number and updating him on the situation at hand, the inspector slid into her car and began on her way back to base.

The drive back to TR HQ wasn't too long. The traffic was good and Kerry was fairly quick when it came to having drastic news to share with the entire team. Parking her car in its usual assigned placed in the garage, the inspector opened her car door and passed out of it, shutting it forcefully behind her. Lawson and the rest of TR were already waiting in the briefing room, sitting patiently as they waited for their superior to arrive and share with them exactly what was going on. The moment that Kerry rounded the corner and entered the room, Lawson's worried gazed landed itself right on Kerry.

"What's going on, Kerry?" Lawson pushed for more information than he'd already been given. There was no argument from the rest of the team either; everyone wanted to know why one of their field leaders was being held accountable for something that wasn't even a real crime. But time would tell what was going on and Kerry found herself standing irritably at the front of the room.

"Alright, so here's the deal." Kerry began, "Josh's been arrested for tampering of evidence. But the thing is –." Kerry was interrupted by Michael's youthful voice, a voice that wasn't welcomed at the current time.

"Well did he tamper with evidence?"

"Oh, Michael….. Are you really going to ask me that?" Kerry queried in her usual judgemental tone.

The constable didn't respond, his eyes darting down to the floor. He knew he shouldn't have doubted his superiors – but the fact that he was just showed that his loyalties were possibly wavering. The look that the constable received from Lawson was worse than that of Kerry's almost challenging the constable to pipe up again and give the Senior Sergeant a reason to smack him one.

"Anyway." Kerry continued, "From what Josh's told me, what he did was actually destroy already tampered with evidence – and now he's coping the shit for having tampered with it in the first place." The explanation was a lot briefer than the one that Josh had offered Kerry, but the inspector and Lawson were the only ones that really had to know the knitty-gritty details. "I'll keep you all updated on his situation, but for now, Dom's going to be heading TR2. Alright, off you all go. Work." Kerry uttered tiredly, wiping a hand over her eyes which had begun to water simply as a result of the lacking of sleep she'd had. All the members of TR began to ready to move and Dom stepped right into his leadership role, summoning his team with him. Kerry departed the room in much the same fashion, however, her destination of choice today wasn't going to be her office, but rather, right by Leon, trying to breach the system and secure some sort of an advantage to clear Josh on all of these charges he was being threatened with. While everyone readied to go their own way, Lawson didn't move and simply spoke up when Stella went to head out of the briefing room, summoning her over to him. Lawson had been keeping a fairly steady gaze on the young officer all morning and her usual lively self wasn't so much present.

"You alright, Stell'?" Lawson queried simply, an unsure look portrayed over his features. The Senior Sergeant didn't want one of his finest on the field in a state that wasn't one of perfection; it left room for potentially fatal errors. Though, it seemed that Stella wasn't going to lie and she shook her head, confirming Lawson's suspicions.

"I heard about Larose, Lawson. I heard that he wasn't acting on his own intentions." She prodded. A regretful closing of the eyes occurred, and Lawson cast an unpleased glance down at the floor.

"You did the right thing that day, Stella. You know that?"

"I killed an innocent man, Lawson! How's that the right thing to do? Tell me that and maybe I'll feel a little bit better about this whole thing."

Lawson stayed silent and allowed his sorrow filled eyes to linger on Stella's. An apologetic look brushed over his features, but Stella simply shook her head. Just as she thought; there was no way that Lawson could justify the murder of an innocent man; being bribed, forced and pushed to do something he didn't want too in order to protect himself. Turning away from her boss, the Constable began on her way out of the briefing room, rounded the corner and jumped into TR2 with her new commanding officer, Sergeant Wales. A chilly feeling filled Lawson's stomach and his distaste for the little he could do for Stella made his blood boil. The fact of the matter was, Lawson had shot one of his superiors-gone-rogue once in the line of duty. The man he'd shot wanted to be killed – provoked Lawson and told him that he knew how it was all going to end; and Lawson, even knowing what he'd be forced to do couldn't save the man. If there was anyone that knew what Stella was going through right now, it was Lawson Blake. Heaving an uneasy sigh, Lawson made his way displeased at his efforts out of the briefing room and headed towards Leon's Intel office. Kerry was slouched over, head supported by the arms rested atop the desk before her while Leon tapped madly away at his keyboard. Josh's face appeared on the main screen and the murmuring of the two investigative members could be heard as Lawson approached.

"So have you two got anything?" the senior sergeant piped.

"Give it some time, Lawson. Brilliance takes time and time is what shall be given." Leon stirred playfully.

"So what's the story anyway, Kerry?" Lawson shot, dismissing Leon's smart-alick remarks. The inspector swivelled in her chair at the mention of her name and gave Lawson the run down of the whole thing; almost word for word in the way that Josh had told her. Leon's peering ears didn't matter. He'd know soon enough anyway; especially seeming as though he was the central source of information for TR. However, it was Lawson's quick changing of subject which caught Leon off guard.

"Stell' found out about Larose."

Kerry's features almost broke with horror, "Oh shit." She blurted tiredly, brushing her hand over her head, ultimately moving her hair out of her face. Today wasn't a good day. Not for Kerry, not for Lawson, not for Stella – not for anyone.

"How'd she find out, Lawson?" the inspector spoke weakly.

"No idea. I was hoping one of you could tell me?" Lawson's words were directed mainly at Leon. Josh had consulted the Intel officer to make sure he logged all the specific details that were given at the hospital; and everyone at TR knew that Leon was a blab. Leon's hesitant glance flashed from the screens to Lawson and then to Kerry. There was clear guilt in his eyes as he readied to spill exactly what they'd hoped that they wouldn't have to hear.

"Lawson – you've gotta' understand! It just sort of came out." Leon grunted pleadingly, hoping that his superiors would see reason. Lawson's unnerving gaze locked itself on Leon and Kerry's hushed sense of anger built the tension in the room.

"Are you stupid, Leon? Do you realize what you've done? You don't bring that shit up in common conversation!" Lawson snapped.

"Oh, Lawson – not today; come on." Kerry hushed.

The Senior Sergeant pulled himself back inline and held his mouth, but the look he gave Leon said it all.

"I'm going to see Josh. Shannon can patrol with whoever was subbed off TR2." Lawson broke the silence, making his way out of the Intel offices and flashing a glance at the roster for the day. As he made his way, the steady eyes of Shannon up ahead caught him and she made a hasty move towards him.

"Lawson? Are you right?" she asked in her usual concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah; you're rostered on with Christian for patrol in TR1 I think. I'm going to see Josh at the 'D's'."

"Alright; but don't shut me out, yeah? If something's bothering you and you need to talk – I'm here. TR's here." Shannon added pleasantly. She received nothing more than a thanking nod from Lawson as he began to get changed into his casual gear.

"Right then – Come on Christian!" Shannon summoned her partner for the day to TR1, and the two of them departed on their way to patrol. Lawson's eyes followed the appointed Sergeant to the vehicle, and a discrete smile played at the corner of his lips. The whole sticking your head into other people's business thing wasn't really Lawson's thing and at the best of times he showed a great distaste for the whole thing, but the fact that Shannon had offered her ear for her superior because she could see he was clearly troubled; that was welcomed. Sliding his jacket on over the other garments he'd changed into, Lawson began on his way out to the front of the station. Slipping into the driver's seat and buckling up, the Senior Sergeant reversed and got on his way to make sure his mate was alright.

Foot pressed firmly on the accelerator; Lawson swerved his way through traffic, doing his best to get to the D's as soon as he possibly could. Josh would be nervous, agitated and confused; something that Lawson knew fuelled his mates' violent and unprofessional outbursts. Stopping at the front of the building Josh was being held, Lawson heaved in a deep breath, exchanging it with a sigh. Going in there wasn't going to be easy. Facing Josh and telling him that this shit wasn't going to pan out overnight wasn't going to be easy. Josh was going to be off the field for quite sometime, and there was nothing that anyone at TR or in the police force itself could do about it. Procedure would just have to be the resolve. Weaving out of his drivers' seat, Lawson shut the door forcibly behind him and jogged his way up the stairs into the innards of the building. Easing his way past an officer or two, Lawson shot the cop behind the desk a distinct look; 'Where is he?' The newly appointed constable directed a point with his head to the right and Lawson made his way down the hallway leading a medium sized room. The door was open and Josh was sitting on the bed inside, head placed against the cool, white wall behind him. His jacket was slung over the end of the bed and his shirt undone at the chest to expose himself to some fresh air. Stepping uncomfortably into the room, Lawson's distinct and welcomed tone broke the air, "Hey mate."

Perking his head up and opening his previously closed eyes, Josh shot Lawson an appreciative smile, "Lawson." He acknowledged the mans presence respectfully. A sad look crossed Lawson's features. He didn't think it'd be this clear how much the whole arrest would be affecting Josh. The guy was a mess; cooped up like some sort of animal in a cage, simply waiting for his verdict.

"Y'know Kerry's doing her best on this-…" Lawson tried to push, but he was cut off abruptly by the sergeant.

"What? You're giving me the 'we tried' speech already? I know I'm in the shit, Lawson. I know there's nothing you, Kerry or the bloody Queen of England can do for me now." Josh retorted, dismissing anything that Lawson had been originally planning to say. "You're my mate, Lawson – but when it comes to work – I wouldn't expect ya' to stick your head out for me. You're a by the book kind of guy, mate."

Tilting his head to the side in somewhat disbelief, Lawson felt a knot tie in his throat; he couldn't speak. Was everything Josh saying right? Did Lawson value his position on TR too much to even consider putting himself in the position of danger?

"Now hang on." Lawson shot back, considering his words carefully, "I'm here aren't I? This isn't going to fix itself over night, mate and Kerry and I will do our best - but like you said – for now –it's on the D's to clear you. We all know you didn't do anything wrong-…" again, Lawson was cut off.

"- But I did Lawson. I did destroy the evidence at the end of the day and that's what they're gonna' look at." Josh stated matter of factually, easing himself off the wall, allowing his legs to drop effortlessly off the bed and onto the floor. Supporting his weight with both his hands positioned either side of him; Josh exchanged a look of sympathy with Lawson. Nodding his head, Lawson couldn't deny what the Sergeant was saying. It was true. The D's would look at what had been done and determine what they needed to determine based on witness accounts and other key factors.

"Alright. But don't rule us out, yeah? We're on your side, Josh. If you need anything – just let me know; anything at all." Lawson spoke, an added sincere in his words.

"In that case, would you mind getting me a glass of water nanny dearest?" Josh chuckled teasingly at Lawson; the old Josh surfacing in the presence of an old friend. The abrupt emotional change in Josh made Lawson smile, and he rolled his eyes overdramatically with Josh's query, "Yeah, yeah." Lawson laughed as he made his way down the hall to retrieve a cold class of water for the Sergeant. With Lawson there, Josh's mind would be off the D's search through the case; and that's exactly what Lawson had planned for this visit. Taking Josh's mind of all the serious shit working around the Sergeant and reminiscing in the old times; the fun times – with an old friend.

...

TR2 had been on the road for a good few hours now. Michael was sitting silently in the back seat and Stella was sitting in the front in the driver's seat, driving with little to no concentration. All that was on her mind was what she did; the man she had killed. A man that wasn't doing the actions of brutality that he was because he wanted to – but because he had too. How could something like that happen? How didn't the cops find out before she had to discharge life ending shots? There was no justification; nothing that Lawson, Kerry or anyone for that matter could say to make her forgive herself. Tonight was a night on streets; hitting pubs and getting as drunk as physically possible before Stella could pass out. The sound of tires screeching and a horn beeping from aside snapped Stella out of her deep thought, and quickly, her eyes rushed over to a vehicle that had come near to slamming TR2 right in the passenger side door. Dom had clinched up against the center of the vehicle and Michael was sitting wide eyed in the back, cussing away at how close they'd come to having an accident.

"Stell', pull over!" Dom called frantically. There was no way on God's green Earth that after that, the constable was going to be driving for anymore of today. Jumping out of the car once they'd come to a stop, Dom leaned over his knees at caught his breath after the incident, while Stella and Michael both eased out of the vehicles in a collected manner. It was understandable; Dom had a lot more to lose than the two constables. He had a wife and a child and the constables; both had a guilty conscience about one thing or another and little to no understanding of the value of life. Eventually though, the Sergeant eased himself out of his panicked state and he stood back to full height, casting an assessing glance over at his female constable.

"What the hell was that, Stella? You almost got us killed!" he shot angrily, his eyes locked on his target. With an agitated furrow of the eyebrows, Stella eased her way around the front of the car and stood right in front of her superior, eyeing him up.

"You know what, Dom – do I look like I give two shits what you think right now? Do I? Really, please tell me if I do, because I shouldn't!" the constable blasted back, shoving the sergeant forcefully in the shoulder. Directly following, the constable eased her way off from her sergeant, turning her back on him and heading back for the car.

"Hey, hey! I'm talking to you!"

With a quick turn, Stella's controlled eyes locked back onto Dom's and the tears swelling behind them caught her off guard. Her angered state wasn't there anymore and she fell into a much more vulnerable, unexpected sense of herself.

"I killed someone, Dom." She spoke, barely beyond a whisper. It was now that her eyes couldn't hold back the emotion any longer and the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Michael, who'd been on edge from what was happening before hand, now had a look of sincere and immeasurable concern over his features. No matter what Stella had said about their relationship in the showers when they were alone; he still cared for her. He still needed her. He still wanted her to feel safe, happy and at ease. Making his way to Stella's side and wrapping his arms around her into an embracing hug, the constable rested his head against the tormented young woman before him. Stella simply buried her teary features into Michael's chest and wept heavily into it.

All went quiet and Dom's angered eyes were now filled with pity and distaste for what he'd done only moments ago; Stella shouldn't have been out on the field today. The silence in the air was only broken every three seconds by Michael's shallow whisper. "It's okay; it's all going to be alright."

...

Shannon and Christian had been set on the impossible task of trying to find some follows up's to Josh's hunch about the explosives. There was no evidence backing the claims, and the sound given by Venture posed as nothing more than a random intervention in conversation. They had no warrants to go kicking in doors and no legitimate authority to ask any hard questions to the associates of Venture that they had arrested during the assault on the factory. But that was the last thing on TR's mind right now; everyone had one thing ticking at the front of their minds; was Brendan Joshua going to get out this situation alright?

Hands placed on the steering wheel, Christian's eyes were flashing across the front of the car, scanning for oncoming vehicles as he passed an intersection. His lips clasped gently together as if trying to suppress his words, the constable couldn't do it any longer and he let himself speak.

"Do you think Josh will be okay?" there was a concerned tone to his words.

"Christian, Josh will be fine. You need to keep your head on what's going on here – not back at the D's, okay?" Shannon prodded with a steady and controlled voice, "Lawson wants us to get some leads on exactly what Venture was talking about at the hospital the other night and if you're not all here, we're not going to get them." Shifting in her seat, the sergeant set her gaze out the window once she'd received a confirming nod from her partner for the day. The strange thing about today was, no matter how bad it had been so far, Shannon couldn't get Lawson off her mind. Sure, Josh was the first and foremost concern of the well-hidden woman, but the worry she had for Lawson and how he must've been dealing with today; it was tearing the Sergeant apart. She'd thought that she had feelings for Lawson for at least half the year now, but the fact that it was now approaching the end of the year and a New Year was almost upon them; it implied that Shannon wanted to make the most of two-thousand-and-eleven. She wanted to start a relationship – she wanted to get with the single person she had feelings for in quite sometime. The sound of the tires pulling to the side and the car turning off alerted the Sergeant that they had arrived at their destination; one of the stores broken into by Venture while Larose had TR pinned down at shopping malls in the outer parts of the city. Stepping out of the vehicle, Shannon made her way towards the store and opened the door, hearing the ringing of the alert bell dangling inside. Her eyes rested on the shopkeeper and her friendly smile broke its way onto her face, "Hi." She greeted warmly. "I'm Sergeant Shannon Henry and this is Constable Tapu. We were made aware recently on a break in here?" Shannon quirked. The store owner nodded and gave Shannon a smile in return, "Yup. Someone broke in when we were on our lunch break; they didn't take anything other than the cash from the register." He informed.

"Right, would you mind if we took a look around back?" Shannon asked.

"Not at all." The shop owner nodded, inviting the two officers in.

"Christian, take up stairs." Shannon signalled, her finger pointing up a staircase located in a far corner of the shop, behind the register. Making her way around the back, Shannon allowed her eyes to wander – trying to pick up any hidden details that may have prompted anything to do with an explosive device; there was nothing. Running a hand through her hair, Shannon turned to look at the shop owner once more, and offered him a thank-you for being helpful, as well as offering his time. The sound of Christian rummaging away up stairs caught Shannon's attention though and she quickly made her way up the stairs to see what he'd been working at. The constable was shifting a bunch of boxes. Eventually though, after moving everything the constable found nothing and a defeated look crossed his face.

"Nothin'." He shot back towards Shannon.

"Okay. Let's get headed back." Shannon said in a somewhat emotionless drawl.

Easing their way back down the stairs and back into TR1, the officers began on the way back to base.

...

Leon, Kerry and a late arriving Audrey had all been cramped around the central screen for incoming Intel and the huddle was only swarming with words about how exactly anyone could clear Josh's name. Nothing seemed to ever come up and each and everyone of the parties taking an interest in the conversation found themselves back where they started; the drug squad would simply have to do what they did, and hopefully, for the most part – have Josh discharged from the confounds of their cells. Standing up and brushing a hand through her hair, Kerry sighed. She was flustered, agitated and plain annoyed. TR had just discovered that the shopping mall sieges they'd been responding to were simply a diversion for other petty crimes – clearly insinuating that there was more at play. No one staged a siege to get a couple of grand out of a register. No one told the police exactly what they needed to make a distinct arrest after going through so much effort to hide their actions – to cover their tracks. Kerry's mind was racing, trying to figure out the motives of these assholes but she never could. To add to the hassles, one of her Sergeants had been arrested and she had now bloody way of helping him out. She had Stella trying to deal with killing an innocent man and Shannon and Christian racing around the city on a hunch Josh had given them. This was not good police work; that's what it came down too. Shitty police work all over. Thoughts coming to an abrupt halt, Kerry's eyes lingered over towards the hall where Shannon and Christian emerged from.

"You two find anything?" she blurted the moment they'd rounded the corner into the Intel offices.

"Nothing Kerry." Shannon smiled back sadly.

"Alright – Uh… yeah, just take a break guys. Lawson should be back soon." Kerry flourished her hand as if trying to dismiss the two officers as quickly as they had come. Reaching her hand into her pocket, Kerry retrieved her phone and dialled away. Hearing Lawson's voice on the other side, the Inspector spoke plainly back, "Hey, Lawson its Kerry. Shannon and Christian didn't find anything." Her tone was almost apologetic, "Yeah, look, I'll see you soon." Kerry fare welled and ended the call, sliding her phone away. Eyes tracing back over to Shannon who hadn't departed just yet, Kerry began, "Lawson's on his way back. If you've got anything to talk to him about from today – he'll be eager to hear it." She smiled pleasantly, turning back and heading for her office.

...

Today had been the longest day TR had for quite sometime. Inter-team drama's and thankfully not too busy of a day on the streets; Dom, Stella and Michael had been allowed to go home early. The constable was in no state to be on duty; tears streaming down her cheeks and mind drifting off onto matters not involving field work. Michael was worried about nothing other than Stella, and Dom was guilt-tripping himself for even getting started on the young constable. The thing was, Stella hadn't gone home alone tonight. Michael had gone with her. Arm wrapped around the teary constable, Michael pulled her in tight and kissed her forehead gently, "How're you feeling?" Michael asked, placing his index finger under Stella's chin and tilting her head up so that he could see her beautiful, wide eyes.

"I've been better, Michael." She stated, voice breaking slightly with the knot that had tied in her throat from all the whimpering.

"I'll need to head off. You need to get some rest, Stell'." Michael said his voice full of reluctance. He didn't want to leave her here. He didn't want to leave her alone, just in case the rush of tears and the heart wrenching emotions came back. He couldn't deal with that on his mind; going home tonight and trying to get to sleep would be pointless for Constable Sandrelli. No less, he had to leave. Like Stella said, what they had was nothing more than a close bond; a friendship with all the benefits. Easing his way out of the sofa, Michael felt the firm grasp of Stella's hand on his arm. Her wet eyes beamed up at him and her voice was nothing more than a brief whisper.

"Stay with me? I need you Michael." Her words were sincere and heartfelt, and for the first time in a long time, Michael felt that the feelings he had for Stella were of the mutual nature. A helpless and won-over smile crept onto Michael's features and the Constable dropped back into his seat. Leaning in towards Stella, his head touched with hers and his lips pecked against the woman he loved. Brushing a hand across her cheek and running it back down the side of her face, Michael's words crept out of his mouth ever so distinctly, "I love you, Stella."

Through a deep kiss, Stella spoke through in much the same way, "I love you too."

The two of them were there for one another when no one else was and their friendship bond just seemed to be growing and growing. When no one seemed to be able to encourage a sense of wellbeing in the guilty constable, Michael, somehow did. The commitment – the time being put in and the mutual appreciation for that time; that was enough for Stella, and it was definitely enough for Michael.


	7. Chapter 7 The Goodbye

**A/N: Thanks once again for the newly added reviews! I really appreciate them all! This chapter will once more have to last sometime, because I only just got around to finishing it and hence, the chapters hereafter are still underway as well! I hope you enjoy the new instalment and please continue your marvellous reviewing!**

Chapter 7 – The Goodbye

Eyes opening slowly, Lawson's eyes squinted at the source of the outside light beaming in on his bedroom. Throwing his hand about trying to find the alarm next to him, the Senior Sergeant finally turned off the classical jingle that had sounded to wake him up for his early morning head-off to work. The lights from the street outside continued to cause an annoyance and Lawson's uneasy grunting sounded as he leaned up out of the bed and slid a shirt over his torso. Casting a glance over his shoulder, a warm smile filled the man's features.

"Do you always wake up to that?" a voice called from the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh, you know – only when I have to go to work." Lawson smiled simply. Funny how everyday seemed to be a day Lawson had to go to work. Turning over, Lawson's company for the night leaned forward and gave him a delicate kiss on the neck.

"Last night was enjoyable." She whispered through kissing.

"Very much so." Lawson started as he eased his way back around to meet the lips of the woman he'd spent the night with. Kissing her more deeply every time he met her lips, Lawson finally mustered the strength to pull away from her warm and comforting embrace. Making for his wardrobe, the Senior Sergeant started getting changed into his casual clothes.

"Come on, we need to get a move on. Kerry will have my balls if we're late." Lawson shot over towards his company.

"Your right; it'll be a laugh at least." The voice teased as she departed the bed and slid into the clothes she'd been wearing the night before. Stepping into the light, the distinct and familiar face was clear; Shannon Henry. Smiling at her beautiful features, Lawson gave her a one look over, "Not a word of this to anyone, yeah?"

"Yes sir!" Shannon stirred.

**Lawson & Shannon's Story; SEVEN HOURS EARLIER….**

"Anyway, Lawson, I think Josh's hunch was nothing more than what it was." Shannon spoke simply, shrugging her shoulders almost dismissingly.

Lawson's fast paced walk towards his car proved hard for the Sergeant to keep up with, but she did her best no less.

"Nah, nah; we'll keep looking. He's onto something, Shannon. It makes sense – I mean – why'd a guy tell us what he was trying to cover up with the sieges anyway?" Lawson added simply, reaching his car and opening the driver's door. Shannon shrugged her shoulders, "Donno. I just think were giving Josh a little bit too much credit is all."

"Shannon-."

"-Lawson! I know you want to trust him, but at the end of the day, there's no evidence to back his claims!"

"Well then we'll find some!" Lawson shot seriously, pacing his way back towards Shannon. "You searched one of the four businesses broken into Shannon; maybe some were decoys. Who bloody knows – but until every single stores been searched, I'm not ruling out Josh's call on this!" Lawson stated full hearted.

A graceless look plastered itself across Shannon's features but she nodded no less, "Alright – Alright. We'll take a look at the other stores tomorrow and see if we can find anything. But if we can't, Lawson, let it go? You can't get obsessive about this. It's not healthy – not for you or for us as a team." Shannon pushed truthfully. Lawson gave her a reassuring nod. He knew that deep down she was right. Everything that Shannon was saying was spot on and if she had the teams best interests in mind, Lawson was willing, even despite his stubborn exterior, to let lie with Josh's hunch.

"Come on; let's go out for a drink." Shannon put. It wasn't asking, but rather a telling statement. She could see that Lawson needed to get his head off of Josh's situation and the best way to do that was to get blind drunk; at least it was in Shannon's eyes. It let all the pain fluster away; even if, at the end of the day, it caused a whole range of other problems – especially the next morning.

"Done; my shout though, yeah?" the Senior Sergeant bartered.

"That sounds fair." Shannon offered with a pleasant smile.

"Come on then." Lawson invited, weaving into his car and igniting the engine. Next stop; the local pub.

**Kerry's Story; SEVEN HOURS EARLIER….**

Sitting with her head cupped in her hand, a defeated sigh escaped Kerry's lips. The smashed wine glass on the floor and James' needles scattered around the bench, Kerry for the first time in a long time felt helpless. She hadn't been able to stop her son from taking drugs – not even with the help of the _suit _that had visited her at work all those days ago; the suit that the vast majority of TR had believed to be a romantic interest of the Inspector. A man who was truly, nothing more than a close friend to the Vincent family; someone that Kerry had felt indebted too as a result of his efforts to clear James' name and release him every time he was caught doing his poison. Leaning back in her seat, a defeated whimper escaped Kerry's lips and the signs of James packing his bangs and getting ready to up and leave only tore her apart that much more.

"Mum!" a youthful voice called, but Kerry was oblivious. She felt the tears running down her aging face – she felt the pressure and the endless strain ripping her apart from the inside.

"Mum!" James called again, this time running over in a more drastic manner. But even still, Kerry didn't bat an eyelash. Resting her head on the backrest of the seat and closing her eyes, Inspector Vincent shook her head. This couldn't be reality. Nothing like this happened to Kerry; she was the strong back-bone of TR; the one that never had any family dramas. She was the woman that had to stay stuck together – both for her own benefit, but more importantly for the teams. James' frantic voice penetrated the air once more, and this time, Kerry's eyes opened slowly and her head turned to meet where he son was standing, bloody knuckles from pelting the walls in frustration. His withdrawals and the whole cold-turkey thing hadn't worked; he was worse than ever, begging for some of the magic that got him through every day and Kerry could do nothing.

"James…. I'm done." She spoke weakly, "I can't do this anymore…." Her face scrunched up with pure sadness as she felt the tears racing for her eyes again, "Please don't go – no more drugs." Her voice was trembling now and her hands shaking from the rush of emotions she'd had.

"Please…" she begged once more. But it was to no avail, James Vincent shook his head in a panic, and the whole time he'd been demanding his mother's attention to try and secure some cash to pay for his fix ended when he spotted her purse on the kitchen bench under the fruit basket. Rushing over to it, the young man grabbed what he needed and quickly raced out the front door. Falling to her knees, Kerry felt the tears continuing down her cheeks before finally – the anger, the desperation to keep her son away from the horrors of the world and her failure as a mother reached her chest. With one loud scream, Kerry discharged on all the bottled up emotions she had. All that hate for James' suppliers, all her self hate; in one furious yell – it felt like it was all gone for now; but it wasn't. It always came back. Always crept back into Kerry's mind. There was no escaping it – because every day it was the same story with James. Stumbling back onto her feet, Kerry slowly made her way to the house phone and dialled her regular _suit's _number. Her trembling voice immediately told him what needed to be done and the man hung up on the other side. James would be safe; but Kerry's heart would remain shattered. It was too much. James' addiction; all of it. He needed professional help, and it had taken Kerry this long to come to terms with the fact that her mother capabilities didn't cater for his needs.

...

Early arrivals seemed to be the idea for the whole team today. Lawson and Shannon had been the first to base, followed by Christian and Dom as well as Michael and Stella. Kerry was the one latest to arrive today, her eyes with darker bags underneath them than usual. Lawson had resorted to briefing the team on what they'd be doing today. He was still hell bent on the task to go out and search the broken into stores to try and discover whether bombs or whatnot were planted within them. The keen eye that was called upon today was Dom. His precision and nose for explosives was notorious around the squad and therefore, Lawson was counting on the part-time leader of TR2 to bring out his specialist skills and locate the explosives. Finishing off his briefing, Senior Sergeant Blake offered his fellow teammates a look of confirmation.

"Any questions?" he asked. As per usual, no one had any.

Calling everyone off to the assigned vehicles, Lawson ducked into TR1 and had Shannon on the steering wheel. Christian was travelling with the two unknown lovebirds today as well and his upbeat hyperactive persona was as distinct as ever.

Kerry simply watched as her team drove off, and she offered them a dismissing wave before turning and heading into the Intel offices where she caught glance of Audrey and Leon hard at work. Ducking into her office to retrieve the leather jacket she'd left at base the night before, Kerry finally lingered back out to the main offices. "I'm heading over to where they're holding the guys arrested from Josh's assault on Venture's boys. Let Lawson and Dom know?" Kerry shot back at Leon who offered her a confirming nod, "You've got it, Kerry."

Marching down the hallway, leather jacket in hand, the inspector made her way to the car she'd been assigned and sped on her way to where Venture's associates were being held. She'd called on the way and made sure that they were available for a meeting; she was going to interrogate everyone of the bastards to figure out just exactly what was going on. They were the reason one of TR was mentally struggling with a death she was forced to deal – and they were the very people who had forced TR's hand to kill an innocent man. These interrogations; they were going to be hell. Eventually, the inspector found herself sitting inside a small room; tinted glass, white walls and silver tables and chair bolted for safety purposes to the floor. A reasonably short, stocky man was escorted in by one of the prison guards, and Kerry's trained gaze followed the man to the seat he was forced to take. The two shared a silence as the guard made his way out and the prisoner offered Kerry an almost mocking look, "What do you want ya' pig?" the man grunted through yellow teeth, sneering disgustedly at the police officer that sat before him. An eye roll from Kerry and a simple chuckle of amusement forced the associate back in line and his lips fell shut.

"You thugs aren't very creative with your insults are you? No – been the same thing since the first years I joined the police force. Pretty sad really." Kerry shot teasingly, a taunting smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. If there was anything that Inspector Vincent was good at – it was pissing people off; well and good. Truth be told, today it seemed like the perfect medication for what had happened the night before. It helped though that it was apart of a successful interrogation though. She needed to establish a mutual ground; to lesser herself to a level that made this criminal dipshit think that he was just talking to one of his mates. Then, once she got right on rolling with her questions; she'd be able to secure answers far easier. The guy would feel comfortable, home-like.

"What'dya want, copper?" the man grunted.

"Answers. You give them to me and I'll see what I can do for you?" Kerry spoke, simplicity to her words.

"Nope."

A slight chuckle escaped Kerry's lips, "That's what your mates said too – until of course I told them how everyone else was willing to dog the next asshole out for a shortened sentence." Kerry lied easily. It was the oldest trick in the book; make the suspect feel threatened – bring them to a state where they felt they had no other given option than to hand themselves over to you; to confess every little shitty thing they'd done, whether it was relevant or not. The look of sheer disbelief on the mans face almost made Kerry laugh out loud, but she held it back. The contemplation that the man was showing on what options he had was pleasing.

"What have they been sayin'?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, buddy – I'm asking the questions here." Kerry smiled victoriously.

"They've told you about the bombs then, aye?"

The look on Kerry's face said it all. There were bombs involved and Josh was completely right. His hunch had been the key to this whole thing and now, Kerry just had to do the footwork; she had to discover just exactly where the bombs were and what role they'd been expected to play.

Doing her best to suppress herself, Kerry nodded her head, "Oh, yeah. They're just refusing to tell me where the bombs are in their entirety. Give me that, and you've got yourself a good deal?" Kerry offered.

"Honestly, I've got no idea where the bombs are individually – but – they're all bein' tracked from one place. Venture's main joint. I'll give ya' its location if ya' promise me somethin' solid." The bald man smirked cockily.

The thought played on Kerry for a moment or so and with a 'that seems fair' nod, she spoke simply, "Deal."

...

Michael, Stella and Dom all pulled up at one of the broken in stores and all easily worked their way to the door. Opening it, Dom took the lead; offering a warm greeting to the shop owner and exchanged some words to make sure that TR were able to search the premises without a permit. Taking a glance around, Michael couldn't help but pick up the scent of newly applied plaster and with an irrelevant question, he shot the owner a curious glance, "Did you guys recently re-plaster?" Michael offered.

"Yes actually, just four or five days ago some men came in and re-plastered the walls for us. During the break in it seemed as though the careless thugs found vandalism to be appropriate as well."

Dom's assessing gaze lingered from Michael to the show owner and his opinionated self started to show like it always did.

"See this is why I hate the new generation. They're always picking fights with people and damaging property like it's some sort of fun thing. We had a kid come and 'tag' our fence the other night and if Sandrine hadn't stopped me, I would've decked the little bastard!" Dom exclaimed, sharing another tale of his life with the shop owner. It wasn't a bad thing that Dom was an extremely social person; but the thing about him was, he didn't know how to determine the time or the place. He was just naturally talkative and for the most part, the people he engaged in with conversation tended to welcome it – but the fact that his two constables were off searching the premises for explosives while he chatted away just wasn't acceptable. The things Lawson would be saying if he was on site.

Michael and Stella began to ease their way around the back of the store together, and once again, they found nothing. No bombs, no signs of explosive equipment; nothing. Lawson was obsessed and that's all there was to it. With the scan well and truly over, and Dom still eagerly chatting away with the shop owner, Michael found the time to talk with his newly found partner.

"So how're you feeling today, Stell'?" he asked a sense of concern lingering in his words.

"Michael – I'm fine, okay. Last night really helped; I'm just; it's going to take some time. You've gotta' stop bringing it up so casually in conversation." The officer shot back, nudging Michael irritably in the arm.

"Come here." Michael spoke attentively, easing Stella into his arms and giving her a warm hug, kissing her gently on the lips. "You're way too good looking to be a cop, Stell'." Michael spoke truthfully, kissing her once more on the lips and feeling her deepening the kiss back in his own direction.

"I know." She spoke through it, pushing him softly away in the chest to distance themselves from one another. Easing her way out to the front again and leaving Michael longing for more, Stella summoned her superior with her, "Come on Dom, Lawson's probably already finished searching two of the stores and found himself back at base and you're still talking to shop owner number one." Stella jabbed into his arm teasingly as she passed him by. An irritable look crossed Dom's face, and with a rushed farewell, the Sergeant made his way back out to his vehicle in step with Michael.

Finally finding there way back to base, TR2 pulled up ever so late next to TR1 and the look Lawson shot the secondary team said it all.

"Took your bloody time!" he shot across the garage, signalling them all over with his hand. "Didn't you guys get the call back? Kerry's got something important for us; we need to head over to the Intel Offices."

Despite the confused looks being shot around the room, Dom, Michael and Stella fell in step with the rest of TR and made their way down the hallway. Truthfully, TR2 had missed the call back to base, but odds were, that was because Dom was ever so inclined to continue conversing with the shop owner and Michael and Stella were distracted by their newly blossoming relationship. Finding their way into their designated places in the Intel offices, Kerry stood in front of her team, arms folded as she scanned the group over.

"Alright," She began, watching everyone get into position.

"I just got back from an interrogation with one of the guys Josh arrested on his raid, and it seems, Josh – as much as it kills me to say it – was right. There are bombs situated in several of the stores broken into but not even Venture's associates know exactly how many there are. It seems like two guys were assigned to each given store – and as we all know – we didn't catch all the associates that were meeting during Josh's raid, so we're left doggy paddling in the deep end here. This is some serious shit." Kerry struggled, pulling her hair back with her tired hands.

"But we just searched the places, Kerry – there's nothing there!" Dom piped, eyes wide in sheer disbelief of what his superior was saying.

"Nah, nah, hang on. At our joints there was a newly plastered wall in each store. I know it's not much, but the blokes could've planted the bombs inside the walls?" Lawson added with an uncertain tone.

"Oh, look, Lawson – I'm not going and smashing in walls with that. I've got the location of Venture's main place of operations. We're heading in; expect to use lethal force guys, because this ass holes don't plan on just letting us stroll in and ruin their little set-up." Kerry spoke simply, eyes lingering over her team. "Alright, go suit up and meet Lawson in at TR1 for a more thorough briefing. Michael – in my office." Kerry signalled, pacing away from the team and vanishing in the confounds of her main residing area. Easing herself into her seat and exchanging a locking of eyes with the constable, Kerry got straight to the point.

"You and Stella seeing each other now?" she'd seen them on the cameras attached to their tactical vests, and the fact that already, within the early stages of their relationship they were showing signs of working at their bond more than they were willing to work at the job made Kerry's professional streak kick into overdrive. They'd picked the wrong day to show their feelings on the field like that, because Kerry – she had no remorse of empathy today; not after what'd happened the night before.

"Ah… Kerry, I don't see how that's your buis-…"

"Oh, Michael – it's my business. Relationships in a squad – they just don't work. You give the bad guys something to use against ya', and, your distracted by your feelings from doing the job right." Kerry put plainly. "I'm not putting the other guys lives at risk for you two lovers birds to frolic about and make your own happy little family."

Michael's eyes locked onto Kerry and he rubbed his sides uneasily, "So… what exactly do you want me to do about it, Kerry?"

"You two can either end it – or – one of you has to take a step out of TR." Kerry said, sincere regret in her voice.

"Kerry…."

"Michael," she sighed uncomfortably, "This is beyond me alright? I'm not in the mood for an argument here, I just – I can't deal with that today, yeah?" she offered Michael a sorrowed look.

"This is bullshit, Kerry!" Michael shouted angrily, his eyes fuming with the rage he had lingering. The only good day that TR had for quite sometime had gone down hill with this little debacle. Storming out of Kerry's office and speed-walking his way to the change rooms, Michael caught Stella's attention that was ready to make her way for him, but Lawson caught her before she could, "No. Wait here, I'll talk to him." Lawson spoke, making his way to the change rooms and removing his earpiece. Rounding the corner into the change rooms and watching Michael slam his locker shut, Lawson raised his hands in protest for what the youngster was doing, "Hey, hey! Take it easy." Lawson began, gently parting Michael away from the locker and helping him to take a seat on the bench central to the change rooms themselves.

"What's up?" Lawson began.

"I'm out of TR, Lawson." Michael spoke through the build up of frustration.

"What for? Michael…. What the hells going on?" Lawson demanded answers in his authority filled voice.

"Stella and me… we…" Michael began his hands clenching in anger by his side. He didn't even have to finish his sentence for Lawson to know exactly what he'd been kicked out for. This was the exact reason that Lawson had kept the relationship he had with Shannon on the down low.

"You've gotta' understand Michael, in a squad like TR – Kerry's bound to have her worries about this."

"You know what, Lawson. I'm done. I've quit anyway, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less!" shrugging Lawson out of the way and making his way out of the base, Michael vanished into his car and sped off.

This wasn't how TR had planned on starting their actions against Venture.


	8. Chapter 8 The Discovery

**A/N: So hopefully this will be to your liking. Some more character development with Michael and Stella and a little deeper look into Dom in this world as well as Lawson and Shannon's relationship. Some cheeky Christian as well to hopefully hold your attention until the next instalment!**** May be a longer delay on chapters soon due to some work I need to get done! Thanks once more for the reviews, and welcome to the new readers! Please; keep the feedback coming and let me know what you're thinking of characterizations and the direction the story itself is going! Cheers!**

Chapter 8 – The Discovery

Running a hand through his hair, Lawson found his way back to the gathered members of TR in the garage; a certain pained feeling dawning on his features as he narrowed the gap between them. His hesitant eyes lingered over to Stella and almost begged her forgiveness for what had happened. Tilting his head on a slight angle, Lawson looked over at Dom whose steady, assessing gaze had been situated on Lawson the moment he'd dispersed from the change rooms.

"Dom, get everyone ready, yeah? We need to be ready to leave after I have a couple of words with Stell'." Lawson instructed and watched as Dom obliged, trailing away from the two who needed their privacy. Clearing his throat and trying to pick the right words to use, Lawson opened his mouth to speak, but Stella beat him to it.

"Where's Michael?" she shot.

"Look, Stell'-…" Lawson tried.

"No, Lawson; where's Michael?"

"I don't know what happened, alright – but Michael and Kerry had words and from what I can tell; he's been subbed out of TR – or he left on his own accord." Lawson had genuine sympathy in his voice. It could've been Shannon in him in the very same situation if they didn't use precise discretion when it came to their relationship. The fact that it wasn't was a heart warming thing, though, the fact that the penalty for having a relationship in the squad wasn't even negotiable with Kerry just added the sincere freight that Lawson had when risking his job for a relationship.

"She kicked him out." Stella spoke, a severe distaste for Kerry present in her tone. "That's what happened isn't it, Lawson? Kerry kicked Michael off TR?"

Lawson's eyes darted away from Stella as he took glimpse of a figure approaching from the hallway; Kerry. Stella's attention was grabbed by Lawson's diverting eyes and she quickly turned to meet her advancing superior, charging forward to meet the woman face to face.

"Why'd you kick him out, Kerry!" Shannon protested in her advance, her steps with clear purpose. Lawson's uncertainty lingered evermore in his eyes as he watched on as two of his teammates clashed. Advancing slowly in case things became even more heated, the Senior Sergeant did his best to keep a comfortable distance – though not staying too far so that the two woman could engage one another.

Kerry's tired eyes fixated on Stella and she dropped her weight into her back leg.

"Stell', we know about Michael and you – you know the go with relationships in a squad like this. They just can't happen." Kerry put blatantly.

"This is bullshit, Kerry…. It wasn't getting in the way of what we were doing. We were still performing our duties!" Stella protested in her own and Michael's defence.

"Is that a fact? Well that's not what the cameras said, Stella. You two were smooching about while you were meant to be looking for explosives. Now sorry if that's what you signed up to TR to do, but that's not your actual duty – that's not what we pay you for! Now you can either grow up and get a move on with your squad, or you can up and run like your immature boyfriend. Frankly, Stella, I couldn't give two shits." Kerry fired back, a significant amount of her frustration building up to a point where she simply lashed out on Stella. Marching passed the Constable as well as Lawson; Kerry opened her unmarked police car door and called out to Lawson, "If you find anything – I'll be a phone call away!" she uttered, weaving into her vehicle and taking off out of HQ. Despite the moments that had passed, Stella was frozen in place, eyes locked straight ahead where Kerry had been standing when she'd delivered her fuelled speech. Lawson's gaze raced away from the leaving Kerry to Stella, and slowly, he made his way to the Constables side and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Look, Stell', you can sit this one out if you want to? Go see Michael and make sure he's alright." Lawson's fatherly tone piped. It wasn't worth it though; Stella shook her head and shrugged Lawson's hand off her, "Nope. I'm coming with you, Lawson. Let's go." Stella put simply, advancing back to TR2 where she'd been expected. The squad's all dispatched into their vehicles and headed out of the garage. TR1 took the lead and TR2 fell in closely behind. The drive to the compound and main post of operations on the part of Venture and his associates was reasonably quiet. Everyone was in their own head space; prepping themselves for the possibility that they'd have to discharge shots that would in fact kill today. Then there was the matter of being two men down; Josh, the very person who'd discovered and led TR to finding out the whole thing was still behind bars, and Michael had upped and left and the last minute. Everyone was quite simply unaware of what the deal was right now – unsure of how they were going to pull off the biggest raid in god knows how long, absent two key players in the team. With all of that and the briefing replaying in their minds; TR had a great deal to think about and consider before arriving. The brief was simple; go in, make arrests, stay alive and discover where and when the explosives were expected to trigger. Everyone's train of thought was pulsing about – never fixated – never channelled into one thing. It'd stay that way until Venture's plans were properly foiled and Josh was out of harms way; but both of those things seemed a long time coming. Then, it seemed, TR were going to be occupying their minds with a whole hoard of other things.

The sound of crunching stones underneath the car tires brought everyone out of their little trail of thought and Lawson and Dom sprung out of their vehicles, followed by their teams. Finding their way to a central meeting spot, the groups were summoned together and Lawson piped up in his authoritive tone.

"Okay," fixing his earpiece, the Senior Sergeant looked around to make sure everyone was well in a circle formation, "We've stopped about two minutes away from the warehouse. We're going to advance on foot and enter through two ways." Removing a small laminated map, Lawson signalled TR over to his own primary vehicle, placing the map on the bonnet.

"Dom and TR2 will be entering here," Lawson pointed to the rear door to the warehouse, "While TR1 and myself will be entering here." Pointing to the front, Lawson took glance around once more to make sure that everyone could see exactly what he was doing. Beginning to fold the map up and throwing it into the back of TR1, Lawson shut the door and turned to face his colleagues.

"Now remember – we all come home today. We're not losing anyone. If you feel you need to shoot; do it. No questions asked. We're not losing anyone in this; not ever again." Lawson stated simply. Grace had been enough. He wasn't going through that again; not ever. It was clear that Dom's memory was triggered – the ongoing guilt that still lingered that it should've been him that went and not Grace. A comforting look flashed Dom's way, Lawson gave him a nod as if to ask if he was alright and Dom nodded back; assuring. Clapping his hands and parting his arms either side of him, Lawson signalled each team to disperse in their given direction. Advancing with his own team and removing his glock pistol from his side, Lawson advanced easily through the trees, Christian and Stella close on his trail. Finding his back up against the wall of the warehouse, the Senior Sergeant signalled Shannon to go onto the opposite side and to open on his mark. Christian found himself standing central to the door, ready to move as it slid; being the primary cover for Shannon. With TR1 in position, TR2 simply had to confirm that they were ready. Dom led them through the dense forest slowly, his eyes tracing the area and making sure that there weren't any explosives around as well as ensuring no guards were outside the facility itself. Eventually reaching his own target, Dom instructed Stella to take to the door and he rested his back in much the same fashion as Lawson had.

Clicking into his comm. Dom have the go ahead; "Ready Lawson."

The count in came; "Three… Two…. One…"

"Go, go, go!" Lawson and Dom uttered in sync and each door was parted.

Christian advanced in; glock pointed straight ahead, his voice shouting for attention and for everyone to get on the ground. Stella breached from the opposite direction and her fierce calls were heard ringing through the facility. Dom followed closely behind Stella, his own aim covering her from the vast directions abound. Lawson and Shannon broke in opposite directions; Lawson covering Christian's right and Shannon his left. The confusing sound of officers calling out had the associates of Venture caught off guard and while some almost seemed as if they were going to go easily – others tore that option up when they took up arms. Firing off the first shot, a tall, long haired man on a staircase leading up to an office tried to take Shannon out, but her quick thinking and weaving into cover ensured her safety. A quick pivot from Dom and a double tap of his pistol forced the long haired hoodlum cascading down the stairs, his kneecaps taken out and his head split open with the falling. Lawson took to shoot another man in the arm who'd readied to take Dom out for his reciprocation to the gunfire. The rest of the gang members tried to make a run for it, but Stella was fast on their tail. Holstering her pistol and charging ahead, her voice called; "Stop! Police!"

Lawson tapped Christian on the shoulder, signalling him to take the other two who'd made their way off and he sprung off in his usual springing style. Holstering his pistol, the Senior Sergeant raced over to Shannon and rubbed a hand across her face.

"Are you alright!" he asked frantically, checking for any sign of harm. It was Shannon's quick instincts and need to make sure it still looked like nothing was going on between the two of them that put Lawson back in line.

"I'm fine Lawson!" she called as if being distasteful for being overly checked by her partner.

"Jeez. Thought you were a goner, Shan." Lawson stated with a relieved sigh, and Shannon gave Lawson a thankful smile, "Thanks, Lawson; you big teddy bear." She smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek, just before Dom rounded the corner. Close call; but Shannon thought it needed to be done.

"Lawson…. Come here…. I think we've found something." Dom uttered, advancing back up the stairs he'd come down into the office the long haired goon had been coming out of. Jogging up the stairs, Shannon and Lawson rounded their way up into the office and their eyes caught glimpse of eight small T.V screens. They're eyes narrowed as they tried to pick exactly what each of them was showing.

"They're bombs, Lawson." Dom elaborated, "I think you – Josh – was right. There's two located in each of the four stores broken into. It seems like ones at the top in a central position of a shop; more or less the plastered areas like you said…. And the other…. I think it's located under the city on key supports. Lawson; if these go off – a lot of people are gonna' die!" Dom shot, a seriously concerned look on his face.

"Shit. Well do we know when they're gonna' go off. We need time to defuse the things." Lawson pushed, the concern only growing more and more on his features. Dom's eyes scanned the screens and he shot a glance over at a calendar on the wall, a circled date standing out to him.

"New Years." Dom spoke plainly.

"What?" Lawson quirked, raising his eyebrow.

"They're gonna' blow on New Years; a day from now!" Dom exclaimed, turning back to his superior. "Lawson – if these go off; more than half of the people gathering in the city are gonna' get the main hit of these bombs!"

Rubbing a hand over his face, Lawson felt the sweat droplets forming on his forehead and his eyes were darting between Shannon and Dom.

"Well – if we get a move on now, you can get them all can't you, Dom?" Shannon asked with a respecting look portrayed; there was no doubting Dom's skills with bombs – especially their diffusion.

Whilst Lawson and Shannon waited for a response, Dom was rummaging through the paperwork sent atop the T.V's and his eyes closed over with what he was reading.

"Dom?" Lawson's uneasy voice called.

"They've hooked the bombs up to the same timer as the fireworks. The second that the fireworks go off at twelve, the bombs do too. I can't touch 'em until then. Disarming the bombs at the source could trigger them all early, or, if we disarm them separately, who knows if there's a safety switch in place to detonate them anyway. Sorry, Lawson, but the best bets doing it during the hour count down until the New Years…."

"Nah, Dom – it's too risky." Lawson shot.

"These guys are good, Lawson – It's the only real option we've got." Dom stated regretfully. "At the end of the day, the underground bombs are what's going to do the most damage, and whether we try to diffuse now or on the day and fail; a lot of people are gonna' die." Dom pointed out.

Lawson didn't like it; it was way too risky and the idea of having hundreds of people gathered to celebrate the New Year potentially dying was something he wasn't willing to deal with.

"Can we at least disarm the ones in the stores?" Lawson asked.

"I can have a look at them. Judging by this, only the ones on the bottom of the city are connected to this remote of detonation; the ones in the stores are on their own time. They'll probably go off after the New Years fireworks." Dom added.

"Alright, Dom, get back in TR2 and get on the diffusing of the top explosives. If you've got the slightest chance of stuffing it up – leave it and we'll do it when we do the ones underground. Give them a look over though, mate. I don't want you struggling to diffuse on the night, yeah?" Lawson added, a sincere look on his face. With an affirmative nod from Dom, the Sergeant dispatched out of the factory and retrieved Stella. Christian rounded the corner and made his way into the office, a proud smile stretched across his face.

"We got the running blokes! I really don't know why Papa Gepetto over here even ran. Looked like a little hippo!" Christian signalled back towards a fat little moustached man. A humoured smile lingered onto Lawson's face, but the laughter piped from Shannon, "Good work Christian." She encouraged.

"Come on. Bring 'em up to TR1." Lawson summoned; Shannon and Christian taking the criminals under the arms and escorting them up to TR1.

As the team made their way up to the car, Lawson called into Leon.

"Leon – we need some uniforms down here to pick up some crooks."

"_Yup! On their way, Lawson." _Leon piped.

"Also, get onto Kerry for me; tell her we've discovered that there are eight bombs. Dom's working on four now, but the other four we can't touch until their countdowns initiated. Oh, and Leon – tell her to get Josh back; I'm just about done with having him off field; we need him on this." Lawson uttered, weaving into the front passenger seat of TR1.

...

"Wire cutters, Stell'." Dom spoke through a tension filled breath as he cut the final wire of the last of four bombs in the plastered walls. Four of the eight bombs deactivated. It was a good start, and a lot of people's lives would be saved if TR didn't disarm all the explosives in time. Fact of the matter was; it wasn't TR who needed to do it, Dom was the primary operator on this. Josh had some minor training and so there were two officers that could deal here – but really – Dom was the expert. In these times, Dom may even be meeting up with his old mates from the Bomb Squad. There'd be no doubt they'd be there, but whether they'd be willing to do the work or not was another story. This was hell dangerous and quite frankly, the odds of disarming the bombs in the given time was minimal to nil. Weaving his way out of the final re-plastered wall and handing the last of the bombs over to a bomb tech that'd come to collect it, Dom made his way out of the final shop with Stella. Stopping next to a Senior Sergeant, Sergeant Wales cleared his throat to get the mans attention.

"Sergeant Wales; we just got back from looking at the bombs under the city. You're right; can't move 'em or touch 'em until the countdown initiates. Our boys think there'll be about fifteen minutes before all bombs discharge and the expected disarm times roughly five minutes per explosive device. It can't be done by one guy, Dom, but if we all go in odds are it'll be done." The Senior Sergeant spoke.

"That's good news, guys." Dom smiled pleased.

...

A late finish for TR tonight, but it didn't stop the tired Stella from heading over to Michael's place. Knocking on the door and forcing him on a walk with her, the two Constables needed to have a word. After what had happened today and the way Michael had just upped and left before on op, Stella was pissed off. It was an understatement in fact. He hadn't considered his options with her or even considered her wellbeing and her thoughts in the matter and that just didn't sit right with the young, spirited Constable.

"What happened, Michael?" she prodded, her fingertips laced with his.

"Kerry and I – we just had some words and – you know the rest." Michael tried to dodge.

"That's not true." Stella spoke softly, her eyes locking with his as they walked casually in the cold night air. The sound of the cars racing by was the only thing preventing a moment of silence as Michael considered whether he'd tell Stella exactly what happened.

"She knows – Kerry knew about us." He put uncomfortably.

"-And she kicked you out for it!" Stella retorted, a look of disgust almost on her face.

"Not exactly." Michael added honestly, "She gave me options. Either we ended this – what we have – or one of us left TR…." Michael spoke truthfully.

The look on Stella's face broke his confidence in what he was saying and the feeling that his actions were brave shattered away with that confidence.

"You didn't even ask me what would've been best. Michael – you left TR for something as miniscule as what we have? Are you that thick!" Stella shouted, unlacing her fingers from his a distinctly angry look plastered on her face.

"It's not worth it, Michael. I'll end it – here and now. You can come back to TR, tomorrow and tell Kerry it's through." Stella spoke selflessly.

"Nope." Michael shot back. "This is more important to me, Stell'. You and me. I need you and this – what we have – it's the best thing that's happened to me." Michael spoke honestly, leaning in to kiss the heated young woman before him.

"Stop… Michael – Stop." Stella paced her words back, placing her palms on his chest, restricting him from closing the small distance between them. "You've gotta' think, Michael. Think about us and how it could all be gone and think about where you wanna' be in ten years. TR needs you. I need you too, Michael, but if you're not by my side on the field – it just won't work. The hours, the stress of the job. I wanna' know I've got a cop like you behind me to cover me out there. We can be discrete about what we've got; but I need you out there. There's no time off work. Not in a job like ours." Stella spoke seriously.

"I can't." Michael plotted. "I can't go back there."

A sad smile crossed Stella's features when Michael spoke.

"I have to go home. I'll see you around, Michael." Stella tried to restrain the emotion in her voice as she turned reluctantly away from him and eased her way across the road. She'd miss him; she knew that. But Stella knew, he'd miss her more and come crawling right on back.


	9. Chapter 9 The Politics

**A/N****: And the next instalment arrives! This chapter is more or less setting the scene for the final instalment to come (probably by the weekend!). Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your support and reviews! Please keep them coming; they truly do help with the strive to write and are very valued; no matter how long or short they may be. I hope you like the instalment. In addition, seeming as though we are rounding to an end; let me know if you guys do want a Book 2! I'd be more than willing to oblige, and hopefully it can fill the space for Rush when it finishes up at the end of this year for its fourth season. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – The Politics

Her mind trained completely on the task of securing a sense of calm over the residents of Melbourne, Kerry contemplated on what she'd made sure was accomplished the moment that the explosives were discovered. She'd pushed and secured the cancellation of the New Years gathering that was an annual celebration. These bombs that Venture had put into play; they were causing a hell of a lot of trouble for the police force and most prominently, for Kerry Vincent. She was the figure of TR that had to address the media, the one that had to assure the world that nothing bad would come out of any of this and that tactical response would comply with their obligation to bring a secure and sound resolve. Pulling a hand through her hair and pushing her draping curls behind her ears, Kerry heaved in a deep breath and stood from the park bench she'd been seated on. The channel ten news crew was straight ahead and they'd signalled her over indicating that the studio was going to cross over. It was show time. Wiping a look of freight off her features, the Inspector put her game face on and marched directly into the central camera's line of sight. It was there that she saw the red light flash on the camera and her cue to start talking was given.

"Joining us now is Inspector Vincent, the heading officer of Tactical response." The news reporter on the opposite end spoke simply, a controlled voice present. "Inspector; thank you for joining us. What can you tell the Australian community about the situation at the moment?"

Kerry's eyes narrowed in on the camera and her mouth twitched. She didn't want to go into any detail about any of this. The less the public knew, the better – but the fact of the matter was – the higher ups and the police commissioner himself wanted results He wanted Kerry to dictate exactly what the tactical squad was able to discover with little to no assistance from criminals or interrogations, displaying extraordinary police work. He wanted Kerry to tell the public that everything was going to pan out perfectly, and no lives would be lost. However, it was Kerry who was making the promises – and – Kerry who would be the direct figure of blame if anything went wrong and she made such assurances. No less – her position was set. She couldn't deny the commissioners direct instructions and so she pulled her serious features tight and lied through her teeth.

"We can tell the public that we've found eight bombs in total – four of which have already been disarmed by one of out bomb techs." Inspector Vincent spoke with a sincere nod, "Currently, there are four more bombs to be diffused and the diffusions will be undertaken in undisclosed times." Kerry said; holding everything and anything she could from public ears. Who knew what would happen, but worse, who knew if Venture and his associates were out there watching, just looking for the perfect and opportune moment to lead a team to sabotage TR.

"So, Inspector – what are the odds that an explosion will be triggered?" the hard questions; the questions that the news reporters knew Kerry couldn't answer without lying and giving them free ammunition for a new story if things were to go sour.

Suppressing her feelings, Kerry calmed herself and shook her head dismissively, "Look, there's not much more we can disclose at this point. I'm sure the commissioner will keep you up to date with all you need to know."

"Thanks for your time again, Inspector."

"Yeah…" Kerry tried.

...

Lawson was sitting slouched over the dining table in the team meeting room, his eyes playing at the lid of his coffee. He was early again; the thought of failing this whole thing playing testily at his mind. He couldn't deal with failure, but most importantly, he couldn't deal with putting his team in harms way like this. Stella, Dom, Shannon and Christian; they were all going to be in a direct line of fire. These explosives were live, and only one of his current team members was legitimately trained to handle this situation and that was Dom. Every instinct in the Senior Sergeant told him to dismiss his team and tell them, the mission wasn't going to be going ahead tonight. No way, no how. He was their leader and it was his distinct and known duty to keep his team safe; to keep his friends – no – his family – safe. The sound of boots stopping at the entrance snapped Lawson out of his thought, his eyes meeting with Shannon who had a concerned look on her features.

"You left early again." She stated, making her way to a seat opposite her boss and partner.

"Yeah – I know. I didn't want to wake you Shan." Lawson uttered truthfully, his tired but nonetheless caring tone breaking the air between them.

"You're worried aren't you? About tonight?" Shannon offered in her usual well handled voice. Lawson nodded; Shannon was the only person in TR he felt that he was going to be able to counsel in with this issue. With Josh still behind bars and Kerry not even have had a chance to head over and work her current favouritism in the commissioners eyes – Lawson didn't have his best mate to give him a pat on the shoulder and a 'it'll be right mate' spiel.

"What's up?" the sergeant asked, sliding her hand across the table to meet with Lawson's. The touch and the warmth of her hands gave him the courage to pipe up; the will power to overcome that stubborn hold-it-all-in attitude that Lawson knew all too well.

"I'm leading you guys in there without any of the proper training. It's not right. I've failed TR more than once. I failed Michael, I failed Stella…. Shan – I failed Grace." He spoke, tenderness to his tone. There was no doubting he felt responsible for Stella's firearm discharge earlier this year. There was no doubting Lawson felt partially responsible for Michael's job loss. He could've done more – he could have forced Kerry's hand, but he didn't. He was the good little soldier; the father-figure that didn't have the courage to defend his family because of where he was standing. How vulnerable he was feeling. Then there was Grace. He'd allowed her to go into the car park where he knew there was an explosive…. He'd allowed Dom too. And here they were, dealing with explosives yet again, and he was willing to send his team into a scenario where he'd lost one member of his family, and came near to losing the other. He'd destroyed his best friend with the loss of Grace, and, whether he liked it or not, Lawson had proven to himself that he wasn't a leader. He was self driven and wasn't willing to set the law aside to ensure his families safety.

Shannon's eyes lingered onto Lawson's and she clenched firmly onto his hands, squeezing it as if to promise him that everything would be okay. As if to tell him what was done in the past, wasn't his fault.

"Lawson, you can't blame yourself for any of that. You did what you could. You need to just think about there here and the now and make sure Dom, Christian, Stella, Michael, you and me all do what we've been trained to do. To respond under the circumstances we're expected too." Shannon pushed truthfully. But as much as Lawson wanted to accept her words of wisdom – to simply disregard his responsibilities in the previous terrors that had struck TR; he just couldn't do it.

"I love you, Lawson." Shannon struggled, her voice trembling with emotion at the sight of her partner breaking under the sheer guilt and pressure of his past.

"I love you too." He replied, a sad smile pulling at his mouth. The Senior Sergeant felt his stomach tingling with emotion, his heart beating at a hundred miles and hour, and his mind – ticking away in thought about Josh, the diffusions approaching tonight and his undying and complete love for Shannon.

The two officers sat in silence, hand in hand as they exchanged longing looks into one another's eyes. Lawson simply indulged in Shannon's pure eyes, while Shannon, she searched for the man she loved; the soft, unhardened and loving man that Lawson did his best to shell over. She looked for the happiness and upbeatness that he had when they'd first met – before the pressure; before the guilt started to settle in with the ongoing issues that TR had been having. What was clear in those moments in silence however was, the undying, pure and complete love that the two had for one another.

"That's beautiful, guys!" Dom piped, advancing into the meeting room, an enormously comical smile pulled across his overly bouncy character.

"Don't worry; not a word to, Kerry." Dom assured them both. There was no way that he'd be getting his superior kicked out of TR the same way that Michael had been. After all, Lawson and Dom may not have seen eye to eye very often, but they were like competing brothers; undeniably loyal, but both stubborn to no-end.

"Dom – try not a word to anyone, yeah?" Lawson advanced further, slowly retracting his hand from Shannon's.

"Done, mate. Have a good one you two; I'm gonna' go drop Sandrine and the bub off at her mums. It's Sandrine's birthday, and mum's almost forced me to bring her round to spend the day with some family if I've got work." Dom chuckled.

A frown pulled at Lawson's mouth and his eyebrows furrowed, "Dom," he began, "Go spend the day with them, mate. We don't need you here 'til later on, anyway. Wouldn't mind having you off my back; you're a pain in the ass." Lawson joked in his usual tone, still seeming professional somehow.

"Lawson, its fine. I told Sandrine what's going on. She doesn't mind." Dom nodded, a promise filled smile spreading across his face.

Eying Dom up for a moment, the team leader allowed a moment or so to pass and offered his approving nod, "Alright. Go make yourself useful then." Lawson directed with a quick side-tilt of his head. Without even a second guessing, Dom gave Lawson a cheerful grin and bounded off towards Leon's office. With one last look offered Shannon's way, Lawson slowly helped himself out of his seat and finished the last mouthful of his coffee, discarding the paper cup into a bin.

"Come on; let's go have some brekky." Lawson smiled toward Shannon, offering her a friendly wave.

...

The clock chimed nine in the morning and Lawson and Shannon had been able to experience sometime to themselves, indulging in the marvels of bacon and eggs and their company. Dom, Leon and Audrey had been playing at possible scenarios for tonight's mission and Kerry had just downed her fifth cup of coffee for the morning. Hands firmly placed on either side of the steering wheel, Kerry rounded a corner and pulled into the D's car park. The sound of her tires crunching along the road stopped as she parked neatly in line with the variants of other vehicles and she weaved her way out of the car and made her way into the building Josh was being held at. Kerry hadn't forgotten what Lawson had asked her; 'we need Josh back, go get him.'

It was plain, simple and straight to the point and so in other words, it was completely true to Lawson. Eyes scanning the unoccupied office desk, Kerry rolled her eyes at the unprofessional nature of the officers that were on premises. Anyone could walk in, score themselves a hit or two and make off with it and no one would ask a thing. The evidence room was wide open and the cameras that had been specifically placed before the building was furnished were now over covered by pointless decorative features. Pulsing down the halls and passing back a few desks occupied by some of the youthful, aspiring officers willing to tend to their work, Kerry made her way to Josh's holding room and opened the entrance door. Her eyes locked on the dozing Sergeant, Kerry gave him a teasing smirk, "Oh, Josh – you look like shit." She spoke truthfully. Josh's hair had grown in a matter of days and the stubble that had formed on his face was making him look more like Lawson's age than his own. Offering him a quick summon with her hand, Kerry piped, "Come on. We need ya'. Heard the news? Your little hunch was spot on." Kerry informed as Josh eased his way off the bed, a confused and bewildered look crossing his features.

"Kerry…. There's no way I'm cleared. The D's said they'd need at least -…"

"Stuff the D's, Josh. I can secure whoever's release I want with my new found connections." Kerry winked. "Come on before I change my mind and leave you here. Lawson wants you!" Kerry piped, watching Josh rush to attention, grab some of his personal thing and shuffle out the door. A youthful officer tending to his things at his desk was quickly at attention as Josh came springing out of his confounds.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Quickly strolling out, purpose to her steps, Kerry intercepted the offense of the officer, her striking eyes locking directly onto the loud-mouthed officer.

"If you've got a problem with Sergeant Brendan Joshua's release, you can take it up with the commissioner. He's needed out on the field – you know – to do real police work?" the inspector stirred, eyeing the young officer up and watching as he fell right back into line.

"Do me a favour, Constable? Tell detective Peter Stefanovic to go fuck himself would you? That shitheads been a pain in my ass lately." Kerry shot, a full-hearted emotional and personal attack clear in her tone. Stefanovic was the one that thought he'd had more than enough evidence on Josh to bring him down – and the fact that he didn't have anywhere near enough incriminating evidence simply meant, Kerry had one of her best off field for no apparent reason. In Inspector Vincent's eyes, if you wanted to see shitty policing, the drug squad was the perfect place to go; where the cops were more crooked than the people that they tried to arrest.

Strutting off to meet Josh at her car, Kerry instructed him to get in as she took to the drivers seat. Eyes trained on the mirrors as she reversed out of her parking spot, Kerry effortlessly informed Josh of just what was going down tonight. The plan to diffuse the bombs, all the previous need to knows of the case that TR had been working; everything.

By the time that Kerry and Josh had arrived back at base, all of the team were assembled for their teammates welcome back. A proud smile was spread across Kerry's face, triumphant and self-appreciative for her efforts.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you misfits again." Josh snickered teasingly, his charming, old smile flashing over his features.

"Same goes for you. What's with the beard? Think the ladies like it or something?" Stella offered back, a cheeky smile as per usual.

Josh had been filled in on the whole Michael ordeal by Stella days ago, simply due to the fact that she knew that she'd have to see Josh at some point or another, and what better time when they have something decent to talk about? It was probably a good thing. Returning to a half manned squad was always an unnerving thing.

Lawson's confident persona pulsed as he advanced to the front of the group, arms folded, and a welcoming smile still filling his features – much like the rest of the team.

"Bout time you showed up." Lawson stirred.

"Had better things to do, Lawson." Josh retorted, still a pleasant smile spread from ear to ear.

"Well, go get suited up. You're not back in TR until you've got your shit on." Lawson shoved Josh as he passed by playfully, watching as the Sergeant made off for the change rooms. Though as Josh rounded the corner, Lawson raised his voice.

"And Josh!"

"Yeah?"

"Have a shave, yeah? We don't want you looking like you're from _Castaway_."

Surprisingly it only took Josh a few moments to get geared up and tended to his stubble. He was looking like his old self again and finally, he'd secured control of TR2 once more and Dom was able to settle back down into a more back-seat role in command. With everyone grouped in the general garage area, Kerry clicked her fingers and summoned the teams attention to her.

"Alright, guys," she began, "Today's the day. We've got one hell of an op to do and we're not going it alone." Kerry began, her hands rested easily on her hips. "Dom's been able to get some of the best bomb techs from his old unit on our side for this and so he won't be going the diffusing alone. In addition, the commissioner has advised that a task force be put together consisting of some of the most extensive young police talent we have – and so – you'll be working on coincidence with them." Kerry offered Lawson a glance, as if checking to see that he was okay with being in a co-relation with several other squads. He simply gave his superior a nod, but the look of disapproval was present on his face. Lawson was a man who liked to know the people he was working with; trust and loyalty. The sound of two cars pulling up just outside TR's garage caught the squad's attention and the sound of the car doors opening and closing only meant one thing. The taskforce that had been assembled had arrived. Four suited officers entered and they offered Kerry a respective nod, and the original four were followed by another four – one of which who shared a vast similarity to someone that TR knew well; Michael.

"So here's the Foxtrot taskforce." Kerry introduced, signalling over to the eight officers advancing, "Michael was appointed to it after his leave from TR." Kerry spoke simply. No one had to know that it was Kerry herself that had suck him out and offered him the second chance; almost as an apology for dismissing him from TR.

The broad smiles of everyone in the team were clear. Dom was even more pleased than he had been earlier in the day, and Stella and Christian were booming with excitement.

"So this is why you said you couldn't come back to TR is it Michael?" Stella offered. The constable simply gave her a smile, "Maybe." He tried to agree.

It was Lawson however who broke the happy meet and greet.

"Kerry, what is it exactly that the taskforce are going to do? We've done the leg work on this and we're doing the op. They're going to get in the way." He spoke truthfully, and Josh offered him a reasonable nod with a medium toned, "He's right."

Kerry narrowed her eyes almost as if pondering the Senior Sergeant and Sergeant's input, but she shook her head dismissively, "They're going to be making sure Venture and his boys don't try anything. You can't be too careful, Lawson."

"We've got three hours. Finalize your plans and make any last adjustments. I'm going to make the call to uniforms to evacuate the central area of the city the best they can and start barricading the area. Lawson; fill the taskforce in, yeah? We all need to be on the same page or this is gong to go to the shit." Kerry nodded


	10. Chapter 10 The Change

**A/N: So this is the final instalment of Book 1. There's a lot, that if you guys want a Book 2, that will be carried over. Things like James' current situation (Kerry's son), Lawson and Shannon's relationship, Michael and Stella's relationship too. I hope you've enjoyed the first instalment, and I hope this chapter did what it was meant to do; Sum everything up, show you guys the characters in a little more depth as every chapter aims to do, and delve into a more emotional side than most of the others did. Once again, thanks for the reviews and many more are extremely welcome!**

**For those interested as to what BOOK 2 will be centrally based on; here's the summary:**

_Tensions build in TR's ranks when a new Senior Sergeant is appointed as the head of TR operations. In the midst of the internal drama, Kerry Vincent, newly appointed Superintendant finds a threat on her life escalating in seriousness once it's discovered that the orchestrator is an old enemy of TR out for vengeance!_

Chapter 10 – The Change

It had come. The final hour in which TR would be in the central interest of the state; of the country in fact. Lawson was leading TR, Dom and Shannon making up his team while Josh was once again back in his seat as the second-in-command on field. With Christian and Stella making up his team for the afternoon, Josh couldn't help but feel a little naked without Michael in TR2. Having a half manned team was never a good thing. Eyes scanning the roads, the endless flashing lights of police vehicles and fire trucks flashing away, it almost felt like Christmas rather than the New Years. The barricaded sections of the city were crowded around by civilians, intrigued and longing to see how the police did their work, rather than celebrating and it made Lawson roll his eyes irritably.

"Don't these people have better things to do?" the Senior Sergeant pushed as Dom took TR1 through an entrance point assigned for the tactical unit. Josh and the rest of TR2 followed closely behind and each of the vehicles parked themselves in a position where the explosion wouldn't effect. Dropping out of their vehicles, TR all rounded to meet at the bonnet of TR1. The group all having their eyes securely fixed on Lawson.

"Right," he began, his eyes tracing over the team, "Dom, Josh – you're both going to be in the tunnels with the bomb squad. You're the only two here that have training in defusing, yeah?" Lawson put.

A simple nod came his way, from both of the Sergeants. In the brief moment it had taken Lawson to instruct the Sergeants on what they'd be doing in this mission, Michael and the rest of the Foxtrot Taskforce arrived, lingering over to TR to discover exactly what they would be doing in all of this; because at the end of the day, it was Lawson who had been granted the official charge of the youthful taskforce.

"Okay, Stell', Christian and Shannon – you're with the Foxtrot boys. We need to make sure Venture and his boys don't try anything that's going to turn this op to the shit. Set up a perimeter and make sure we've got our asses covered." Lawson spoke, his hands directing them around several key, or at least, potentially key entrance points into the area that had been secured off.

Michael's uncertain gaze held itself on Lawson and for a moment he held back his thoughts, but his childish lack of control brought itself into the light in a few moments.

"Lawson – we can be of more use to you down in the underground sections of the city."

"I've gotta' agree with Michael, Lawson." Stella butted in.

"No – I'm not having a bunch of twenty year old kids running around down there who want to be a hero." Lawson shot back to them both, his eyes holding a conviction that was clear. When it came to young cops and explosives; things never turned out well. Everyone wanted to cut the final wire – to stop the catastrophe from coming to pass, but in actual fact, they were simply escalating the chances of it happening by working under conditions which were undeniably stupid. Achieve better than the young bloke next to you; that's all it was in their heads.

"Go get suited up. Meet back at the entrance to the drains… tunnels… whatever you wanna' call them." Lawson uttered simply, pacing away from the team and clicking in his comm. "Leon, get me a map of under the city, yeah? Just in case things go wrong – I want to know the best way out of there?"

"_On it, Lawson." _The Intel officer uttered, in simple agreement. _"Did you hear about, Kerry, mate?" _Leon shot back after a few moments of silence, and a slightly confused look crossed Lawson's features.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on with, Kerry, Leon? I'm out here doing my job and making sure half the city doesn't fall in on itself." Lawson shot back a little irritably, the stress starting to show in the advance to officially starting the op.

"_Yeah, uh, right, Lawson. Well, the Commissioner called her in. She's just scored herself Superintendant." _Leon shot cheerfully.

"Really?" Lawson spoke back, a lack of emotion in his tone as he allowed his eyes to scan the public around the bordering sectors of the barricades.

"_Yeah. I mean, she's staying with us until this whole things cools off – but after that – you're top dog again, I'd say Lawson." _Leon chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks Leon." Lawson spoke, clicking his comm. and making back for TR1, "Just make sure you get the maps of the underground sector to me, yeah?"

"_As soon as I've got'em, Lawson, they'll be on their way."_

Scanning over the team who were still finalizing the last steps of their suiting up, Lawson pulled out his mobile and dialled away for Kerry. With a ring or two, the sound of someone answering the phone on the other end had Lawson jumping right to the point.

"I hear congratulations are in order, _Superintendant _Vincent?" Lawson stirred.

"Oh, Lawson – yeah. Look, I know this whole thing came at the wrong time – but we both know I'll be more use to you guys out there in a position like this. Besides, this leaves room for you to branch off into Inspector." Kerry spoke, as if trying to justify her decision.

Lawson stayed silent for a moment as he listened to what Kerry had to say, and shook his head, "No way am I going off field, Kerry. I'm not old enough for that yet." He prodded at her once more.

"Yeah, well, Lawson – all this can be talked over later; for now, just get the team home safe, yeah?" Kerry pushed.

Lawson stayed silent, his heart stopping with the thought of losing someone on field again. The thought's he'd been having earlier that day returning in one powerful and undetected blast.

"I will, Kerry." He said, clicking the disconnect button on his phone and sliding it back into his Kevlar vest.

"Alright - everyone back over here!" Lawson called, signalling everyone back to him. Shooting a glance down at his watch, Lawson scanned the area to see if the bomb squad had arrived yet, and his face fell shocked when he came to realize that they hadn't arrived. There was ten minutes until the team had to go in, and not one of the members of the bomb squad was present.

"Dom, where the hells the bomb squad?" Lawson shot forcefully.

"Honestly, Lawson – I've got no idea. We haven't heard anything." Dom spoke a sense of worry in his words. Clicking his comm. in once more, Lawson connected to Leon, "Leon, where's the bomb squad. We've got to head in and without them, we're at least four men short here!"

"_Uh, Lawson; you're not gonna' want to hear this but we just got the heads up that the bombies vehicle was hit by an oncoming vehicle at an intersection. No casualties, but the guys are seriously wounded." _

"Shit. So you're telling me we're going this alone?"

"_Afraid so, mate."_

Giving Dom and Josh an apologetic look, the Senior Sergeant followed on with a look that questioned whether they still wanted to go in and do this. The two of them defusing the explosives on their own was going to be tedious, stressful and extremely dangerous.

"Well, we're suited up now, Lawson; may as well get down there." Josh nodded his approval.

"Yeah – Josh's right. I've been waiting all day to get back into my old roots!" Dom smiled pleasantly at Lawson, using his contagious joy to pull a confident smile onto everyone's features.

"Right-o; let's head over to the entrance. The rest of you, get securing the entrance points." Lawson nodded. Walking in step with his fellow leaders of TR, Lawson spoke sincerely as they approached the entrance to the manhole.

"As much as we need those explosives defused, if there is even a chance you're going to run out of time – I want you both out of there, alright?" Lawson almost pleaded.

"No worries mate." Josh nodded.

"Got it, Lawson." Dom spoke, following the sergeant.

"'kay." Lawson moved towards the manhole and lifted the metal cover off. "While you guys are down there, I'll be opening the manholes to give the explosion's somewhere to escape – just in case." Lawson nodded, and Dom gave him a thankful nod.

"'Right then, down you go." The Senior Sergeant instructed as he gave the duo a friendly smile as they made their way down. Dom's joyful grin was still plastered across his features and he exchanged a pleasant smile with Lawson before vanishing into the dark shadowy tunnel-like-drains. And then it chimed the thirty-minute mark to the New Year. Eyes securely set on his watch, Lawson's stomach began to strain and his heart started beating, escalating in speed every moment. Racing over to the nearest manhole, Lawson started to do exactly what he'd said he would; making clear escape routes for the explosions if worst came to worst.

...

Tracking carefully through the tunnels, Josh and Dom switched on their vest-bound torches. Dom was leading and Josh was falling in behind him.

"Where's the bombs, Dom?" Josh quirked in a simple tone, his eyes searching the area for any signs of explosives. There was a cold, eerie feeling about where they were. The sound of rats scampering about the floor was the only sound present other than the careful, well assessed steps of the officers that were searching the area.

"I'm going to go straight ahead. The other bombs down that one." Dom instructed, signalling to a branching off section of the tunnels with his hand.

"There are four bombs down here, Dom…. How many are up your end?" Josh paused, an uncertain look on his features.

"I've got three up mine – but odds are I'm going to be diffusing ten-times faster than you anyway. Y'know, 'cause I'm the better cop and all." Dom joked teasingly, and received a accepting smile from Josh.

"Alright, I'll see you when I see you." Josh nudged Dom; proceeding down the direction he'd been given. Carefully following the path, Josh found the explosive and dropped down next to it, removing his cutters and other mechanics from a pouch he'd had attached to his vest. Opening a small canister attached to the explosive, Josh gazed at the wires, fiddling through them with his hesitant hands. The wires moved and Josh felt along the material, almost trying to find a sign of which wire was the one that should be cut – but no clues were given. He'd been trained to a degree with how to work with explosives and how to defuse them; but this, this was madness.

"Dom," Josh uttered, clicking the button of his comm. in, "I've got no idea what I'm doing down here."

The sound of Dom's clear voice came on through the earpiece, "It's alright, Josh. Leave it. I'll be done there again in no time!" he encouraged, a confident attitude present. Shaking his head irritably at the fact that he was near to useless, Josh let out a frustrated groan and eased his way off the floor, standing back to full height and collecting his gear. Racing on over to where Dom was, the Sergeant looked on, coming to realize that Dom had been tending to his third bomb already. There was no doubting Sergeant Wales' skills when it came to this stuff.

"How's it going, Dom?" Josh queried, almost feeling silly for asking in the first place.

"Really good. This ones being a little bit of a pain, but I think we're going to clear the explosives with more than enough time to spare!" Dom smiled back towards Josh, distinct droplets of sweat moving down his forehead. "Do me a favour would you, Josh? Check how much time we've got?"

"On it." Clicking his comm. in, Josh moved away only ever so slightly from where Dom was, giving the man some space to work at the explosive. "Lawson – how much time have we got?"

"_You've got fifteen minutes. I want you both out with at least five to spare though, so ten." _Lawson responded.

"Thanks, Lawson." Josh replied, turning back to face Dom. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah – no worries, Josh." Dom smiled, finishing the final touches of defusing the bomb he'd been working at.

"Alright, start taking these up to Lawson to move to a safe zone. I'll get to work on the last one!" Dom encouraged, patting Josh encouragingly on the shoulder as he jogged past. In an instant, Sergeant Joshua got to work on moving the explosives. Lifting them one at a time, Josh made his way with the first explosive out to the entrance they'd come in from.

"Lawson!" he called up through the manhole.

The Senior Sergeant revealed himself and looked down, "Josh? What's up?"

"Where do we put the bombs? It's going to be too hard to lift 'em all out of here?"

"Yeah, yeah – put them at the pressure exit points that I've opened. If there's an explosion big enough to do some significant damage, it'll exit through the manholes and avoid the defused bombs." Lawson instructed.

"Right." Josh spoke simply, rushing off to get back to work on moving the explosives.

"_Lawson!" _just after one request, came another; this time however, in Michael's tone.

"What is it, Michael?" Lawson asked, obliged to help.

"_We've got a breach in the barriers."_

"Venture's boys?"

"_Nope! Some dip-shit teenagers; they're heading your way now!"_

Lawson's unpleased persona revealed itself on his features as the Senior Sergeant broke into a run. Heading straight for the group of teen's heading his way, Lawson slowed into a jog and finally into a walk, raising his hands signalling them to move back.

"I need you all to get out of this area. This is a high risk are-…." He was cut off.

_**BOOM!**_

The civilians all dropped to the floor and Lawson dropped in much the same fashion, spinning to look towards a gush of flames spiralling through one of the manholes. Eye's widening, and heart pounding in his chest, the Senior Sergeant sprung to his feet and began to sprint toward the manhole. The thought of losing another teammate – losing his best friend – two of the people he considered family – two of the people he considered his brothers dawning on him in his approach. The emotions in him were rushing at a hundred miles an hour and Lawson slid along the ground and dropped into the manhole, landing awkwardly. Smoke filled the tunnel and flames were briefly seen on parts of the walls. Shrapnel was all around and shards of explosives were everywhere – but what couldn't be seen was Josh or Dom.

"Josh! Dom!" Lawson called. His heart pumped drastically and he frantically searched the area. He couldn't have failed TR again. Not another fucking time! He couldn't have lost anyone else. Not Dom. Not Josh.

The sound of moving came from a side-way, and Lawson immediately raced towards it, seeing a TR uniform moving in the smoke. It was Josh, and even from as far as Lawson was from him, he could hear exactly what the Sergeant was saying.

"_It's Dom…. It's Dom…."_

And with the weak, tear-drained words, Josh was reaching out to a pile of rubble up ahead. Stopping in his tracks, Lawson looked on, his eyes swelling with tears – the thought of Sandrine and Dom's little girl immediately flashing into the mans mind. She'd lost a father. She'd lost her dad. Blinking once, twice, Lawson flashed back into the moment and moved towards Josh, grabbing him by the shoulder and supported his weight with his shoulder.

"Come on, mate. There's nothing we can do." Lawson's trembling voice murmured – but the comfort he was trying to provide was useless. They'd lost Dom. They'd lost family.

Heaving in to try and hold the tears and letting out a controlled breath, Lawson managed to keep control of himself, lifting Josh up and supporting him as he climbed back to the surface. Using the ladder to get up himself, Lawson managed to get out of the smoky tunnels, but the second he had he fell to the floor on his back and the tears streamed down his cheeks. He'd screwed up! He had allowed Dom and Josh to go ahead with the op, even though they were undermanned. Shannon, Michael, Stella and Chrstian's footsteps drawing closer could be heard and Shannon immediately found her way to Lawson, while Stella found her way to Josh.

"Lawson! What happened?" Shannon stressed, her hands racing across Lawson's tearful face.

"Dom…." He struggled, his voice breaking as he sat up, and the tears continued coming. Michael's face fell blank and the shock set in, his hand rubbing over his face. Christian retreated away from the group hastily to dwell on his thought, tears already forming in his eyes with the simple mention of Dom's name. Stella simply stayed quiet, holding Josh's head in place as he cried into her chest. It hadn't sunk in for Stella yet. It'd hit her later – but for now – she had to be strong. Usually it was Lawson who held it together, but the fact that the guilt and his gut feeling told him that this whole op was wrong and he went along with it anyway had broken him. Shannon's head rested against Lawson's and her eyes were closed over as she listened to the weak whimpering of her loving partner. He was trying to hold it back, which was for certain, but even as strong as Lawson was; he just couldn't hold it together this time.

...

Kerry had been crying, but finally, she'd found the right time to talk to TR. Her eyes had finally dried from the tears that had been there earlier and she scanned the people that sat before her. It was done. The op was done and even despite the fact that the media praised it as a victory, TR knew it was a failure and a loss. They'd lost a member of the family. They'd lost Dom. TR had lost the only thing that held it together with an optimistic streak and an undying sense of positivity. But the worst of it all was; Dom had left behind a beautiful loving wife and his newborn daughter.

Closing her eyes for a moment as she restricted the tears from flowing again, Kerry tilted her head back and allowed her eyes to open and look back at her team.

"Today, we lost a member of the family," Kerry struggled, her emotions getting the better of her, "today… we lost Dom. He…. He…." Kerry stopped, the tears forming in the under bags of her eyes again and they began to stream down her face once more. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't tell TR that they'd done everything right, like she was supposed too. Because they hadn't. When someone died – when someone you loved lost their life on the field – there was no justifying that.

"Look… We're going out for drinks – to salute Dom. You're all welcome – and uh – it's my shout." Kerry nodded, pulling a hand, wet from the tears she'd wiped off her face, through her hair.

"So unless anyone has anything to add…. We'll get this wrapped up. I know most of you just want to try and forget about tonight…. But any input at all – on what you think we may have done wrong – it won't be defended by me. If you think that we're responsible for what happened tonight directly, there'll be no nay-saying for Lawson or me." Kerry assured the team, training her eyes on all of them; but nothing came.

"Alright," Kerry uttered in a defeated voice, "I'll meet you all in the car park. Get out of your gear and wash up, guys. I'll understand if anyone just wants to head straight home." Kerry murmured sincerely. Everyone slowly made their way out the room, but Lawson stayed standing in the corner of the room, his arms folded and a thoughtful face presented. He was replaying the scene in his mind – that was clear. Torturing himself, and looking at everything he'd done wrong. Everything he'd done to take a young father away from his daughter.

Kerry's eyes were locked on Lawson and she struggled to speak, "Look, Lawson." She breathed, "None of this – Dom – it's not your fault."

"Whose fault is it then, Kerry?" Lawson shot back stiffly.

"Lawson – don't do this too yourself. I've seen it happen. People fall apart when they put the guilt on themselves. There was _nothing _you could do to change this." Kerry spoke matter of factually.

"Yeah, well, I could think of about a hundred reasons why it should've been me down there and not Dom. He had everything to lose, Kerry – and me – I had nothing. I should've been down there." Lawson put, his eyes flashing to meet with Kerry's.

"Oh, Lawson." Kerry spoke painfully, holding her head.

"I'll meet you guys down at the pub. I've got something I need to do." Lawson changed quickly, his eyes holding on Kerry. It was clear what, and Kerry closed her eyes sadly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Lawson – we can get someone else for that."

"No. This is what Dom would've wanted." He shot back defensively, leaning off the wall he was on and unfolding his arms.

Lawson had changed out of his field gear and he was in his car, sitting at the front of a lit home. Closing his eyes and for the first time in his life, literally praying for the strength to do something, Lawson finally found the will power within him to get out of his car and take the first baby steps onto the road that rested beneath him. Pacing across the road and up the walkway leading to Dom's house, Lawson made his way to the door and knocked gently on the door, closing his eyes with the sound of the shoes shuffling toward the door. The sound of it opening had Lawson's eyes flashing up to meet Sandrine's and in that instance; the previously smiling woman's face fell completely.

He hadn't had to say anything. Sandrine fell to her knee's her head collapsing into her hands, and tears swelling at her eyes – eventually pouring down her face. The severe cries of sadness and horror was enough to make even the most strong-willed of men crumble in sorrow and Lawson once more, standing in the presence of a woman, crushed, in complete and utter despair and broken, prayed for the strength to help her through this. It's what Dom would have wanted – what Dom would have expected. What Dom would have hoped his second family would do for his wife and daughter.

_We need you Dom, you can't go now…_

_It's too early…_

_You're too young…_

_You've got too much to live for,_

_and nothing to give…_

_But it seems now's the time to say goodbye…_

_I don't feel willing…_

_But I know it's time to say goodbye…_

_We'll remember you for who you are…_

_And we'll love you for the person you were…_

_But the journey you've made is only the beginning…_

_Because where you've reached is beyond living…_

_But I know it's time to say goodbye…_

_For now…_

_Not Forever…_

_Goodbye Dom. _


End file.
